The Jinxed Evolution
by MajorMagma
Summary: Viktor had met Jinx on his way home. He raised her for months, but then Blitzcrank got stolen from him. Emotionally overwhelming him, he decided to turn himself into an emotionless robot and now seeks to replace all humans. But after all that trouble, the true purpose of stealing Viktor's work is a lot darker then they expected. Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1, All Will Soon Change

The Jinxed Evolution

By MajorMagma

The dark shades of factories stopping most sunlight. Green smog filling the air. Very few people were still around on the streets. But among one of those people, was a man whom awaited a great future. But that of course, depended on him. His name was Viktor. He had his bag full of blueprints for his new inventions. Not paying much attention to his surroundings. His minds was filled with ideas of the project his college was working with. It always was his dream to create a highly intelligent robotic being. Viktor turned around. He walked in an alley. Darkness filling the area with just a few openings letting light inside. Viktor grabbed one of his blueprints. He couldn't wait to create it! Suddenly, a strong breeze came from behind Viktor, taking the blueprint with it. Viktor cursed and ran after the blueprint. He tried to catch it, but instead of being caught by Viktor, it was caught by a young girl with pink eyes and blue hair. Viktor stopped a few yards away from the girl. The girl stared at the blueprint, paying little attention to Viktor as he approached. Viktor just saw her as one of the many beggars. ''Could you give me that back?'' Viktor asked with an inpatient voice. After all, he had important business to get back to. The girl shot a glare at Viktor. ''Couldn't you ask more nicely?'' said the girl in a hissy tone, and she ran away. ''Hey! That is the blueprint of the rocket arm of my robot!'' shouted Viktor while he ran after her. They ran for a few minutes. Viktor could feel he was getting exhausted, while the girl seemed to look excited and even ran faster! Maybe he should have worked out a bit, instead of experimenting with things he even didn't know what it was. After a while, they reached a big open area without anybody there and Viktor grew tired of the game. He grabbed a small round iron sphere out of his pocket. He then threw it in the air above the girl. The girl stopped in surprise and looked above her. The sphere opened itself mid-air, and a small copter like thing came out of it. Then the sides of the sphere opened too and transmitted purple energy around the girl, making her unable to move outside it. Viktor slowly walked to the girl and stopped just in front of her. Puffing in and out, desperately needing air. ''Give it back, NOW!'' shouted Viktor angry. But in response the girl only grabbed the blueprint tighter.

Viktor sighed and grabbed his bag in front of him. ''What do you want? Perhaps a lollipop?''

''You don't have any lollipops,'' mumbled the girl. Viktor was surprised, because no one ever had seen through his lies. Even his teachers never saw through his lies. ''What is that thing anyway?'' asked the girl while pointing to the sphere that was still in the air. ''It is the prototype of my invention called the Gravity field.'' Viktor knew it wouldn't last long until it would run out of energy, so he had to come up with a solution quickly. ''So you are an inventor then?'' asked the girl in a curious tone. ''Yes,'' said Viktor in a more serious tone. The girl had a serious look on her face. ''Have you ever participated in secret experiments?'' Viktor raised an eyebrow. _Is she..? No, impossible._ ''No. Even if I did, it is _secret_ so I wouldn't tell you anyways. Why?'' The girl, too raised an eyebrow and then let out a childish grin. ''Take me with you and I will give you the blueprint back.'' Viktor was surprised she asked such an offer of him. He never saw himself as a children person. But It was an important blueprint she had stolen, he would have a hard time making one again, so he nodded. ''But, before I take you with me, there are a few conditions!'' said Viktor in an emotionless tone, at the same time the sphere deactivated, and turned back into a sphere again. ''Tell me, tell me, tell me!'' said the girl in a happy voice. ''First, you will not touch ANYTHING!, second you will obey me with every order I say, and third do not annoy me.'' said Viktor. The girl hesitated for a moment and nodded. She walked towards Viktor and stood on her toes. She barely reached Viktor's elbow. ''I know you had your fingers crossed behind you back when you nodded.'' said Viktor while walking with the girl towards his house. ''That's not true!'' her voice full of surprise. It made Viktor laugh a bit. He was surprised. He hadn't laughed in weeks now.

Darkness filled the city of Zaun when the two arrived at Viktor's house. The only lights were the lampposts since the moon was hidden behind the smog. His house was a actually a small apartment in a cheap flat. On the outside it was pretty ugly and dirty, and since many poor people lived there, it wasn't exactly beautiful on the inside too. Only Viktor's apartment was nice. It was pretty chaotic, since many unfinished inventions laid everywhere. Even in the bathroom! (God knows how). Fortunately there was a spare room in case Viktor's room would blow up. The Girl immediately jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Viktor looked at her closely, she was about 13 years old, and Viktor 26 years old. She was only wearing a dirty T-shirt with 'Get Jinxed!' written on it. And she was wearing shorts, and that was about it. Viktor sighed and left the room and stopped at the entrance. He turned around to look at the girl. ''I am sure she will be a person that will bring unluckiness. I call her Jinx.'' Viktor let out a small smile and closed the door. For now, he had important business he needed to do. He looked at the clock. 11.43. ''Dammit! Is it already so late! How am I supposed to finish it!'' He maybe looked stressed and angry on the outside, but deep inside, he was smiling. The unluckiness already began.


	2. Chapter 2, Analyzing Approach

Viktor was awaken by the sound of a bird. When he opened his eyes he was in his living room, that was used as a lab in Viktor's appartment. Well, his other rooms were also used as labs, only Jinx her room wasn't. He fell asleep on his desk it seemed, again. ''Just a few years, and my back will malfunction.'' said Viktor while he stood up and walked to the kitchen. When he poured some coffee for himself he suddenly rememberd: Jinx was also staying in his appartment. He quickly put the coffee on the table and walked towards Jinx her room. He peeked inside and saw her in her room drawing on something. Viktor walked inside and Jinx looked his way. ''G'morning! By the way what's your name?'' asked Jinx while she continued drawing. ''Viktor.'' said Viktor while he walked closer. Then he was shocked. Jinx was drawing on his Hex Core blueprint. ''Jinx!'' screamed Viktor while he grabbed the paper and looked closer. ''Jinx? Cute, what does that mean?'' But Viktor was too shocked to respond to Jinx. ''If you want to draw, go grab a blanco paper, not a blueprint!'' said Viktor this time in a more calmer tone. ''You never told me where the blanco papers were.'' said Jinx while she stood up. Viktor sighed and walked out of the room.

After some minutes Viktor came back with some papers. '''Here, you may draw on this, but when you used all of it, ask me for more, understood?'' said Viktor while he dropped the paper on the desk in her room. The only thing Jinx did was nod a few times and started drawing. Viktor walked to the kitchen again and drank his coffee. He had to make breakfast before he had to attend to college. He had his meeting with professor Stanwick, his older associate. Viktor made some simple breakfast that was a toast with fried eggs. He brang the breakfast to Jinx her room. She seemed to be busy drawing a... what was it? A gun? Viktor quickly walked out of his appartment. He then runned to the college and walked right into Stanwick. ''Good morning Viktor!'' said Stanwick. ''Good day, professor Stanwick." greeted Viktor and they walked toward the lab in college. When they arrived Stanwick sat opposite Viktor with a round table between them. The Lab was a big room with white walls. There were 3D printers here, workbenches and even a lasercutter. ''Show me the blueprints of project Blitzcrank.'' said Stanwick and Viktor grabbed some papers out of his bag. He then showed the body, head and engine. Also his rocket arm. ''I think this is possible to create, since many of the parts are just metal...

Jinx was drawing when she heard knocks on the door. She walked towards the door and looked in the peekhole in the door. It was a bald man with a bandage around his mouth, which made it impossible to see his mouth. ''Viktor? Are you there?'' said the Singed. He never was patient. ''Vicky isn't home!'' shouted Jinx back. Now Singed was confused. A girl's voice? Since when did Viktor had a girlfriend? ''Who are you?'' asked Jinx. Singed looked right into the peekhole, and said ''Singed, also called the Mad Chemist.'' He tried to see the girl, but without succes. ''Tell Viktor when he comes back then, I want to tell him something!'' said Singed while he turned around to walk away. Jinx shrugged and walked back to her room. For now she had important matters to attend to. She had to draw Fish bones, her bazooka, and let Viktor build it!

It was afternoon again when Viktor left the college. When he walked back to his appartment, he bumbed into Singed. ''Hey, Viktor! Way to go!'' shouted Singed when he walked towards Viktor. Viktor didn't understand. What does he mean with 'Way to go!'? ''You already have a girlfriend? And she is staying at your home?! I am jealous.'' Viktor immediatly understood, Singed thought Jinx was his girlfriend.. ''No no no no no, she isn't my girlfriend! She is 13, and is just staying at my place. Her name is Jinx and I just found her on the streets. said Viktor while he and Singed walked towars Viktor's appartment. ''Oh.'' was the only thing they said until Singed decided too say something again. ''Say Viktor.'' said Singed, Viktor looked at Singed and the only thing he saw was the serious expression on his face. A Flying metro raged right behind Singed. ''That Stanwick you are working with, he is a bad guy Viktor, you have to believe me!'' said Singed with a concerned tone. Viktor was suprised Singed said that. He had been working with Stanwick for so long now, and Singed now suddenly says something like this? This was strange for The Mad Chemist. ''I know you have been working with him for a long time now, but he will do something horrible, I know it.'' Viktor sighed and continued walking and Singed following him. ''Stanwick is a friend of mine, Singed. If you are jealous I am working with him, you can just say that.'' Singed sighed too and didn't say anything, he knew that convincing Viktor would be more difficult than brew an immortality potion.

When they reached the entrance of the flat, they just said goodbye and Viktor entered the flat without Singed. When he entered his appartment Jinx jumped right on him, making Viktor fall. ''What the hell?'' said Viktor when Jinx sat on his chest. ''2 things, I want new clothing and second, look at my blueprint!'' said Jinx happily. Viktor looked at the blueprint Jinx was holding. It was a rocket launcher that looked like a shark. The rocket would come out of the mouth. Viktor sighed. ''What do you want me to do with it?'' said Viktor while he was struggling to stand up. ''I want you to make it, duh.'' said Jinx while she stood up too. ''I have 2 things too! First, go wash yourself, you smell like a rotten egg, and second, NO WAY I WILL CREATE A ROCKET LAUNCHER FOR A KID!'' said Viktor agrily when he brushed his coat with his hands. Jinx looked at her feet in disbelief. Viktor let out a long sigh and said ''I will look into it, but first wash yourself and we will buy some clothes.'' said Viktor while he walked towards his desk. Jinx seemed to be in a happier mood now and rushed towards the bathroom. ''But first, I will have to make some consequences if Stanwick really does something stupid.'' said Viktor while he grabbed a paper called: 'The Glorious Evolution'. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you all like my story so far. I promise there will be some more violence in further chapters. If you have some questions or suggestions, feel free to share and I will always try to respond. Criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3, Embrace Progess

Viktor was again deep in his thoughts when he heard Jinx. ''Vick! I am done!'' Jinx then flew out of the bathroom in the Viktor's lab, making some blueprints fly away. ''You promised me we would buy some clothes, so come on!'' said Jinx while she jumped up and down. ''Calm down, it isn't world news.'' said Viktor calmly when he picked the blueprints off the ground. ''What is this?'' asked Jinx curiously while looking at the blueprint. ''It is the blueprint of the Glorious Evolution. I will make steel fix all your flaws.'' said Viktor while putting his black jacket on.

Viktor and Jinx were walking in the streets when Jinx suddenly stopped. ''What is it?'' said Viktor and walked beside Jinx. ''I want that outfit!'' said Jinx while she pointed towards the outfit behind the store window. It was a purple/black shoe that looked a bit like sneakers, but it didn't have the Converse logo on it. And there was a 'Zaun female street fashion outfit'. ''I like it! I want it! Could you please buy it?'' Viktor looked closer at the outfit. It only contained a bra and a short and some socks, and that's it. ''Don't you think it's a bit... naked?'' asked Viktor in a embarrased tone. ''It's fashion!'' said Jinx in response. Viktor sighed and went into the store. When Viktor came out of the store Jinx was jumping on the ground with excitement. It was all packed in a box. ''May I see it?'' said Jinx while she looked closely at the box. Viktor was about to open it when someone cried ''Hey, it's is that bitch!'' Viktor and Jinx both looked at a group of some teenage boys that were walking towards them. ''Can I help you?'' was the reaction of Viktor, trying to hide the confusion. ''We weren't talking to you, old man, but to her. And he pointed towards Jinx. It was a group of 6 boys, all wearing a black jacket, 'Packs' written on the back of each jacket. ''you left our gang, have we ever told you the only way to leave our gang is in a body bag?'' The boy walked step for step closer to Jinx. Jinx seemed to be a bit scared and backed of a bit, but tripped over another boy of the gang, which made her fall. Then Viktor got angry.

''Fight someone of you own size!'' said Viktor angry when he walked towards the boy, pushing him back a bit. ''Mind your own hands, old man!'' said the boy and grabbed a metal baseballbat and slammed it in the chest of Viktor, which made Viktor back off. The other boys laughed at this, which made Viktor even more angry. Strangely enough, nobody had interfered the fight. The boys now walked toward Jinx and all grabbed some blunt weapons. The one a Hextech hammer, the other a electrical baton. Viktor had enough of this game. ''I am your opponent!'' shouted Viktor while he grabbed a taser out of his pocket. The taser was painted gold, and it had glass in it, revealing the blue energy stored in it. He fired the first shot. Zap! on the boy that had smashed in Viktor's chest. The boy got overwelmed by energy that he let out a scream and fainted on the ground. The friends of him weren't affraid and walked towards Viktor. Viktor then grabbed the Gravity field sphere. He threw it above him and signaled to Jinx to come over at him. Jinx did what Viktor said and sat next to Viktor. The boys were walking slowly to them. The sphere then opened and it transmitted purple energy around them. The boys laughed and ran towards them. But the first one who tried to came across the field, was immediatly launched a few meters away and falling on the ground. ''Hey, it changed since the last time you used it against me?'' ''Yep, I augmented it.'' said Viktor. ''Go away now, and never come back! If you want to have a fight with this girl, you will have a fight with me!'' said Viktor angrily. ''W-w-we will come back! said one boy and they picked up the fainted boy and ran away.

When they reached Viktor's home again Jinx wasn't scared, but excited. ''Vick, could you give me that taser? So I can at least protect myself?'' asked Jinx. Viktor grabbed the taser and gave it to Jinx. ''You know how to use it, right?'' asked Viktor. Jinx nodded a few times. ''Promise me you will never use it against innocent people.'' said Viktor in a serious tone. ''I promise.'' said Jinx. Viktor then opened the box he had put on the table and grabbed the clothes out of it. ''Put it on'' said Viktor while he pointed towards her room. Jinx grabbed the clothing and walked inside her room. Viktor sighed. It was a long day, and he had much work he had to attend to. He walked towards his desk and continued sketching 'The Glorious Evolution'. He was just finishing the head when Jinx came out of her room. Viktor was suprised to see Jinx in her new outfit. She looked so different now. ''How do I look?'' asked Jinx while she was studying herself too. ''Better'' was the only thing Viktor could say. Jinx smiled and she walked toward Viktor. ''Say, you promised me you would take a look at Fishbones!'' Viktor was confused who this Fishbones was, but then rememberd. ''Ah, you mean the rocket launcher, why do you want one anyway?'' asked Viktor while he looked more closely at the blueprint made by Jinx. ''I want to use it to join the League of Legends!'' said Jinx. Viktor raised an eyebrow. ''Fine, but I will not give it to you until you are an adult.'' Jinx clapped a few times and walked back to her room.

A few hours later the phone ringed. A hologram next to Viktor opened. It displayed a photo of Stanwick. There were 2 buttons, accept or decline. Viktor clicked on accept. ''Hello, Viktor. We are starting the build on Blitzcrank tommorow!'' ''Okay, I will be there!'' responded Viktor. ''Alright, have a good day!'' said Stanwick and he ended the call. Viktor looked at the blueprint of Jinx again. It was mostly metal, and only had a few hextech requirements. Viktor walked toward the workbench. He grabbed a few metal plates and started working on it. When it was evening Viktor realized how long he had been working on 'Fishbones'. The outside of the rocket launcher was finished. It really looked like a shark when he looked at it. Now only the inside. Viktor went to his sleeping room and went to bed. It was the first time in weeks he was in his bed again. He always fell asleep on his desk. But tommorow was an important day, he was going to start with Blitzcrank! Viktor turned off the light. And not long after that he fell asleep.

''Blitzcrank is mine!'' said Stanwick while he was standing next to Blitzcrank. ''No he is my creation!'' said Viktor. Stanwick laughed an evil laugh. ''On all the official documents is written that I created it! And you are just an associate who was trying to steal my credit!'' And Stanwick laughed again.

Viktor screamed. But then Jinx came into his room and waked Viktor up. ''Wake up Vick! Are you alright?'' Asked Jinx as she sat on his chest again. Viktor opened his eyes and saw Jinx sit on her, in her new outfit. Which would normally embarras every guy, but strangely Viktor didn't. He suddenly thought that Jinx would be his daughter and that was why he wasn't feeling akward. ''Stupid head, stop thinking such weird things!'' said Viktor out loud. ''Are you alright?'' asked Jinx while she was tilting her head. ''I am fine.'' said Viktor in an emotionless tone. ''I finished the model of 'Fisbones' take a look at it. It's on the workbench.'' After Viktor finished the sentence Jinx immediatly walked out of the room. Viktor sighed. What was that dream just now? Was that what Singed was talking about? No way, he had been working with Stanwick for so long now, he would never do something like that, right? Viktor looked at the clock. It was 8 O'clock. He had to be at the college at 8.40. Wait what? walking there is already 30 minutes... He had 10 minutes. ''10 MINUTES?'' shouted Viktor and immediatly dressed himself and walked toward the door. When he opened the door he bumbed into Singed. Singed was larger in size than Viktor. ''Why the haste?'' asked Singed. ''I have to attend to college, by the way, would you be so kind to take Jinx with you home and look after her? I will be back by evening.'' said Viktor. Before Singed could say anything Viktor ran away. Well, Singed was stuck with some babysit work.

When Viktor arrived at the college, he looked at his Hextech watch. It was 8.39. Viktor sighed and walked inside. There were only some students younger than Viktor who were inside. The lessons always start at 8.50. Viktor walked to the lab. When he was walking in the corridor he saw Stanwick talking with someone. Viktor hid behind a bench. The corridor was white too, not much to see, there were only some colored benches and that was about it. Viktor was eavesdropping the conversation. ''So make sure it looks like he was stealing the credit, okay?'' said Stanwick. ''Of course sir.'' said the other man. The two parted ways. Viktor then stood up and walked towards Stanwick. What was that conversation about? Something about stealing credit... Nah, probably not important. ''Good morning, Professor Stanwick!'' said Viktor in an eccentric tone and walked next to Stanwick. ''Ah, a good day Viktor.''

When the two reached the lab, there were already many students waiting on them. Viktor walked to a little iron cube in the middle of the room. He turned it on and the cube transmitted a hologram. It was the presentation Viktor made. After the presentation the students all understood their tasks and started working on various body parts. After the students all walked to their stations, Stanwick pulled aside Viktor. ''Viktor, we all know what we have to do with the body, but what about its mind? How will you let it function?'' Viktor thought a second and then said ''We will use an encrypted disk to make it harder to crack. I have progammed a software for Blitzcrank.'' Viktor grabbed an USB stick out of his pocket and gave it to Stanwick. ''I trust you will put it in the Blitcrank when it's the time?'' asked Viktor. Stanwick nodded and walked away.

In was 20 O'clock when Viktor walked to Singed his lab/house. It was only one day and they already made much progess. They were already finished with feet, in 1 day! Only a few weeks and it would be finished! When Viktor was about to knock the door, the door already opened. ''Welcome back, Viktor!'' said Singed in a happy tone and signaled to Viktor to come in. Viktor walked inside. Singed had a real lab. It was less chaotic than Viktor's appartment. It had on various tables various colors in the potions. The rooms had a bit of a green fog inside. When Viktor entered the living room he saw Jinx playing with some potions. When she saw Viktor she waved happily. ''I have been teaching her some recipies.'' ''What kind of?'' asked Viktor supsiciously. Singed laughed. ''Just tea and coffee, don't worry. Viktor sighed and walked towards Jinx. ''Let's go home, Jinx.'' said Viktor. Jinx walked with Viktor to the exit. Singed walked with them. ''When will Jinx be able to come again?'' asked Singed. ''Not anywhere soon I think.'' You could hear Jinx being unhappy about that. ''What will Jinx be doing tommorow then?'' asked Singed. Viktor thought for a second and said ''Cleaning her room.'' said Viktor. ''It's settled then! Jinx will come tommorow!'' Before Viktor could object, Jinx was jumping of happiness.

Weeks had passed. Including Viktor finishing Fishbones. Many happy things happened within these weeks. But nobody expected that something as terrible like that happened...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey all, MajorMagma here. Thank you for reading my story. This already my third chapter within 3 days! I know it isn't very long, but I will try to write longer stories don't worry. It is the first story you can really see cursing and violence, but there will be more. I promise chapter 4 will be a bit more promising. In chapter 5 it will really start to become violence, so please be patient, stay tuned or follow the story! Have a Jinxed day!


	4. Chapter 4, Inferior Constructs

It was a normal day, or so Viktor thought. He just finished 'Fishbones'. He didn't had much to do, they wouldn't work on Blitzcrank in the weekend, so Viktor was stuck home. It was early in the morning. The only way Viktor knew it was morning was by the little window behind him. Had he really been working the whole night? Well, luckily he was a bit immune to sleeplessness, so he didn't really care. Viktor decided to check on Jinx and walked to her room. He peeked through the door. She was still asleep, so he decided to sneak into her room. On a paper on her desk something was written with a pink pencil. 'ToMMOroW BIrthDaY!'. Viktor thought for a moment. Who's birthday? Then he was shocked for a second. Of course, it was the birthsday of Jinx today! He quickly had to make a gift. He wondered what he would make. It was still early in the morning, so there should be enough time if he hurried. Viktor sneaked out of the room and closed the door. If she wants a rocket launcher that looked like a shark, than that means she likes sharks, right? Viktor knew Jinx liked explosions, especially when Viktor's expirements exploded in his face. So he had to create something that looked like a shark, and exploded? Viktor immediatly went to his desk and started sketching.

It was only a quarter later and Viktor was finished sketching. He called it a Fire Chomper. It was a head of a shark, when activated and put on the ground it would chomp. So when anybody walked on it, it would explode, making the target rooted for a while. This wasn't a weapon of mass destruction, so Viktor thought it would be safe to give it to Jinx. Viktor immediatly walked toward the workbench and started working. Jinx would usually wake up at 8 O'clock, giving him 1 hour. After 55 minutes Viktor was finished. It looked the same as the sketch. _''Function over form.''_ Thought Viktor. He grabbed a box and put the chompers inside the box. It was a paper box, not so promising, but it would be enough for now. He grabbed a pencil and wrote on it _For Jinx._ He then grabbed the box and carried it to his desk. He would pretend he was asleep. Then he heard some sounds from Jinx her room, she must have awaken by now. Viktor sat down in his chair and put his head on the desk. He then pretended to be asleep. A little while later, Jinx came in the living room. She looked quite suprised when she saw the box and ran towards it. Before Jinx could even touch the box Viktor suddenly stood up. ''Happy birthday!'' said Viktor. Jinx was suprised and hugged Viktor. Viktor hugged her too and he started to sing '' _Happy birthday to you...'''._ When the song ended Jinx looked toward the box. ''You may open it now.'' said Viktor happy. Jinx looked very excited when she opened the box. And was very happy when she grabbed the Fire Chompers out of the box. ''Thanks, Vik!'' shouted Jinx happily. ''Do I have to explain how it works?'' asked Viktor. ''Nah, I will find out eventually!''. said Jinx back. Making Viktor chuckle. Jinx was already 14. Jinx was already staying some months now. Time sure goes fast...

Weeks had passed. It was the day Blitzcrank was finished. Viktor stood on a balcony so he stood right in the eyes of Blitzcrank. Stanwick stood right next to him. All the students stood around Blitzcrank. They were in the lab in college. There was a big red button on the balcony. If clicked, it would activate Blitzcrank. What Stanwick didn't know was that the person who pressed the button, would be seen as 'Father' by Blitzcrank. ''It's time, Viktor. Press it.'' said Stanwick with a calm tone. Viktor nodded and pressed the button. The Golem made a loud noise of engines. Then steam came out of the pipes on the back on Blitzcrank. Then light came out of the eyes of Blitzcrank. Blitzcrank was a robot with a sphere shaped body. He had a oval head. It was all gold colored. ''FIRED UP, AND READY TO SERVE.'' said Blitzcrank. All the students were clapping. Viktor was happy that his greatest creation was a succes. ''Viktor, would like to share a drink with me, at my office?'' asked Stanwick. ''Anytime, professor.'' said Viktor. The two walked towards Stanwick's office.

It was pretty nice inside. Everything looked expensive. His desk was made of polishes wood, he had several paintings of himself, some bright red seats and a hologram television. Viktor took a seat on one of the seats and Stanwick joined him. He poured Viktor and himself a vodka, and gave it to Viktor. Viktor accepted it. Stanwick then turned on the television. It was on the news channel where they only talked about Blitzcrank. ''Blitzcrank is one of the most advanced robots in the world, It was designed and made by the college of techmatury in Zaun. The creator of Blitzcrank is...'' ''Viktor!'' said Viktor happily. ''Professor Stanwick.'' said the woman on the news. Viktor opened his eyes widely. ''Surely this must be a mistake?'' asked Viktor while he looked at Stanwick seriously. ''No.'' was the response of Stanwick. He laughed right after he finished the sentence. Viktor was at loss for words. ''Before you ask, on all the official documents is written I made Blitzcrank. It also says you were trying to steal the credit!'' said Stanwick. ''This must be a joke, right?'' asked Viktor, affraid of what Stanwick said. Stanwick just shook his head and laughed again. Viktor was very angry. He threw the glass of Vodka to the television, which made the hologram disappear. ''You...'' was the only thing Viktor could say. Stanwick stopped laughing by now. ''What are you going to do? Punch me? I know you won't do-'' Stanwick stopped talking when he was punched by Viktor in his face, which made Stanwick fall on the ground.''What do you think you are doing?! All the police of Zaun will arrest you for-'' Stanwick was cut off again by Viktor when Viktor kicked Stanwick in his dick. Stanwick screamed of the pain. Viktor then grabbed a lamp off Stanwick's desk and threw it on Stanwick's face, which made a scar on Stanwick's nose. Stanwick then kicked Viktor off him and stood up. Viktor was boiling with anger now. He wasn't a good figher, but neither was Stanwick. Viktor charged at Stanwick. Stanwick backed off a bit. Viktor tried to punch Stanwick in his face again, but Stanwick evaded it. Stanwick then in response kicked Viktor in his leg, which made Viktor fall. Viktor cursed, and stood up. Viktor then walked toward the desk and stood on it. ''What are you trying to do? Stop it, now!'' shouted Stanwick agrily. Viktor then jumped on Stanwick, and smashed Stanwick to the ground. '' _With utmost effeciency.''_ Thought Viktor. Viktor calculated that in circa 10 seconds the guards would arrive. _10 seconds._ Viktor punched Stanwick's face. _9 seconds._ Viktor grabbed Stanwick's arm and broke it. Which made Stanwick scream. _8 seconds._ Viktor then stood up and kicked hard in Stanwick's dick, which made him scream harder. _7 seconds._ Viktor grabbed a pocket knife out of his pocket and scratched a scratch on Stanwick's face. _6 seconds._ Viktor kicked hard on Stanwick's face. _5 seconds._ Viktor had to run now, so he walked toward the window and opened it. _4 seconds_. ''I will come back, _with_ _inferior constructs!''_ Shouted Viktor and jumped out of the window, landing in a garbage container. He jumped out of it. He was in a dark alleyway now. It was the same one where he met Jinx.

Viktor decided to run to the left. He quickly ran toward his house. '' _I have to get Jinx and take the most important blueprints!''_ thought Viktor and quickly ran. When he arrived at the appartment, he quickly grabbed the '' _Glorious Evolution''_ blueprints. ''Jinx! grab all the important stuff, and come here!'' shouted Viktor. After a few seconds Jinx walked out of the room with a box with _Jinxed stuff_ written on it. ''I knew you would come, I watched the news.'' said Jinx. ''Let's go!'' said Viktor while he ran out of the appartment with some blueprints in his arm. They ran out of the flat, but there were cops. ''Sir, please stay still and put your hand in the-'' before the cop could finish, Jinx shot a laser toward the cop. The cop fell on the ground. The other cop was punched K.O by Viktor. The two ran away. ''Where are we going?'' asked Jinx. ''To Singed.'' said Viktor. ''YOOOOHOOOOOO!'' screamed Jinx. Singed knew this would happen. Surely he was prepared for this? Then a few robotic cops ran towards them. Their eyes turned red and pointed their gun arms toward them. ''Yay! Finally some fun!'' said Jinx while she grabbed Fishbones out the box. She then shot a rocket toward the robots and the robots all blew up. ''Yiieeeehaaaa!'' screamed Jinx. ''We have to go, come on!'' shouted Viktor while he grabbed Jinx by her arm and ran away. They then ranh into a dark alleyway. But the alleyway ended. The only entrance was the exit too. And there were robotic cops assembling in the entrance. Viktor then sat down and sighed. But Jinx didn't lose her faith though. ''Pow Pow! Time to shine!'' said Jinx while she grabbed a purple mini gun out of her box. It was Viktor's his prototype! He had made it this way so it would be easy to transport and it the weight was pretty low too. Jinx laughed when she fired. All the robots were down in a few opened his mouth in disbelief. Viktor then stood up and grabbed Jinx by her arm again and ran out of the allyway. They reached Singed his lab. They made sure they weren't followed and knocked on the door. Singed immediatly opened the door and grabbed them all inside.

Singed signaled them to come with him. He walked toward a green closet. Singed then moved the closet to the left, showing that there was a hidden entrance. Singed may not look like it, but he was very strong! ''Come on in.'' Said Singed while he walked inside. Viktor and Jinx followed Singed. When they came out of the tunnel they were in a cave. The cave seemed to be a banished mine, there were wooden platforms everywhere. There were some broken rails on some platforms. Singed grabbed a oil lamp and leaded them to the bed chambers. It was a room inside the cave. It wasn't really decorated though, but there was 1 bed and a table in every room. It seemed Singed never used the cave, because there was dust everywere. After a tour they sat down at the 'living room' in the mine. It was in the middle of the cave. There were a few wooden chairs and a wooden table. Singed put the oil lamp on the table. He then walked toward the entrance/exit of the cave. After some minutes he came back in with some drinks on a plate. ''How about a drink?'' asked Singed. ''What is that?'' Asked Jinx supsiciously. ''Just tea my dear, don't worry.'' it made Viktor and Singed laugh a bit. Singed put the plate on the table and took a seat next to Viktor. ''How did you know this would happen?'' asked Viktor. ''Stanwick always was and is looking for promising young inventors. He had more projects before Blitzcrank, which he took the credit for, but every time there was a associate of him who 'tried to steal the credit.' said Singed and took a sip from the tea. Viktor grabbed a mug too and took a sip too. It tasted pretty good. The tea looked green, but that was probably because the light in the oil lamp was green. ''You can use this cave as your lab, Viktor. The police are all searching for you know, so it's better if you stay here for now.'' said Singed. It was silent for a while. But then Viktor started to cry. Tears dropped from his eyes. Viktor stood up and walked toward his room. Jinx tried to follow him but Singed stopped her. ''We should leave him alone for now.''

Viktor closed the door behind him. He put his bag on the bed and opened it. He walked toward the table, which he would use as a workbench. He put his blueprints on the table. He then grabbed metal parts out of his bag. Luckily he had brought some tools with him. It would take much longer without a laser cutter, but it would do for now. Viktor then walked out of the room. He entered Singed house, and grabbed a big bottle of water, and a box with soup cans in it. He then walked past Singed, who didn't looked suprised. Viktor entered his room and put a wooden chair in front of the door, so he wouldn't be interrupted. He grabbed a big metal part and started to cut it with a pocket hextech knife. "Relinquish the flesh." said Viktor. He wouldn't come out of his room until he had replaced every part of his body. Then he would be able to kick Stanwick's ass, and nobody could steal the credit of that!

It was weeks until Viktor entered his room. Singed started to worry that Viktor would never come out. Jinx was starting to get bored without Viktor, and Singed wasn't sure what to do. It just felt strange his best friend doesn't want to talk with him, and that he couldn't do anything about it. Singed was awaken by the sound of the door. He stood up and walked toward the door. There was nothing special about it, it was just as he left it yesterday. He must have imagined the sound and walked toward his room to sleep further. But then he found a paper. I'M BOreD, I Am GoING TO Do SomETHinG REAlly CoOL! was written on it. He immediatly knew it was Jinx. Singed rushed out of the door and ran straight forward. It was raining, so he could see the footsteps that probably belonged to Jinx. After a while running he found out that the footsteps where leading to the train station. When he entered he was pushed inside a big bunch of people. Singed thought he saw some blue hair, so he rushed toward that direction. When he came out of the bunch of people, he didn't see Jinx anywhere. ''The train to Piltover is flying in 1 minute''. Said the voice. Singed looked at the train. It was a huge silver train, with wings. Singed walked toward it, and saw Jinx entering. ''Hey, wait up!'' Shouted Singed as he ran toward her. But instead of stopping, Jinx waved happpily and said ''Don't worry, I will be back before you know it!''. She entered the train and the doors closed. Singed was just too late. He knocked on the door. But Jinx just waved back and smiled. The train then started to ride away. Singed followed the train. But stopped when the train started to fly. He would have a though time explaining this to Viktor.

 _Scanning for unfinished parts... No problems detected. Running security scan... No malware detected. System ready to be activated. Waking up client._ Viktor opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed. ''How long have I been in coma?'' Asked Viktor. _For 6 days, 12 hours and 3 minutes._ Viktor stood up. He wondered how Singed and Jinx had been. Nothing special probably. He had removed the emotions so he would never be scared, angry or sad ever again. He looked in the mirror. His whole body was made of metal. He had a blue cape. Only his face wasn't metal, it would be too risky to replace his head with metal. So he had a iron mask, with lamps as eyes. They were orange, so they looked threatening to enemies. His brown hair could come out of the mask, so you could still see he wasn't a robot, yet. Another major change was that he had a third arm. On his back he had installed an iron arm, with a hand so he could grab more things, but he could also use it as a laser cutter. He made it so that his hand could shoot laser. It could also kill enemies. Very handy thought Viktor. It was time to go to the outside world again. Viktor walked toward the door and pulled the chair blocking the door away. His new form also made him stronger. Viktor came out of his room. It was the same as he had last seen it. Luckily he felt much better, without those painful emotions. He only forgot where the exit was. ''Show 3D interactive map of current area.'' _Scanning floor... Scanning complete._ The third arm created a 3D interactive hologram map. Viktor looked closely at it. So he had to walk straight forward and then go left. Viktor then reached the exit. _''With utmost effeciency.''_ Thought Viktor. It was open. Viktor walked out of the cave and came in Singed living room. He then heard the sound of the door. ''Enable X-ray eyes.'' Whispered Viktor. Viktor's eyes turned blue, making him see through the walls. He saw Singed walking toward the living room. ''Disable X-ray eyes.'' Whispered Viktor again and his eyes turned orange again. Viktor walked toward Singed. When they saw each other in the living room they both freezed. It was silent for a moment. ''Viktor, you have changed.'' Said Singed. He hugged Viktor. Viktor didn't hug back though. He didn't see the meaning in a hug anymore. Singed stopped hugging when he realized Viktor didn't hug back. ''What have you done with your emotions Viktor?'' Asked Singed. ''I removed them. There is no point in emotions.'' Said Viktor. Singed knew he wouldn't be able to change Viktor's mind. ''Where is Jinx?'' Asked Viktor. ''Um.. about that, Jinx had just gone to Piltover with the train...'' It was silent for a while. ''Good, then I can focus on the Glorious Evolution. I will be using my own lab from now on. Thank you for your support.'' Said Viktor while he walked out of the house. Singed was showing no real emotions but he was a wreck inside. His friend had become emotionless and Jinx was gone.

Viktor stopped at the local tavern. Before he entered he stopped in front of the door. He started to feel tears. How was this possible? He had removed the emotions! Was Jinx that precious to him? Viktor started to cry. He maked sure he maked no sound. ''Disable emotions from 0.5 to 0.'' Said Viktor. He suddenly stopped crying. His emotion was on 0.5, how could he cry over Jinx? Well, whatever happened, it was disabled now. He entered the tavern. It had tabled everywere and people everywere. On the floor were all garbage and drinks. The floor and wall were all made of wood. The people inside all stopped talking and freezed when they saw Viktor entering. Viktor wanted to find someone who could give him a place which he could use as a lab. He would offer them to join the Glorious Evolution. But if they resisted he would use force. ''Who would be so generous to give me a warehouse?'' Asked Viktor. Of course nobody responded. This was Zaun, not Piltover or something. ''Enable ID scan.'' Mumbled Viktor. His eyes turned white. _Peforming ID scan..._ Viktor wanted to find out who was the richest. _Target found. Name: Edward Goldberger. Occupation: CEO of Zaun Techmaturical Labs. Wealth: Estimated over 20 million Gold._ This was just perfect. He could sponsor Viktor and provide him a lab. He walked toward Goldberger. He was a tall and fat man. He was wearing a black suit without a tie. He had 2 bodyguards around him. ''Good day, Mr Goldberger, I have a question, I want to turn people into a superior form which I call the Glorious Evolution. So I need a lab and some money to start with.'' Said Viktor. ''So you are asking me to give you a lab for free, and money. What amount are we talking about?'' ''I need at least 5 million gold.'' Said Viktor. laughed out loud. ''No way I am giving you a lab for free and give you 5 million Gold!'' Said the man while he laughed. ''Very well, then I will be forced to use force.'' Said Viktor. His eyed turned red. signaled the bodyguards to attack Viktor. ''Activate Combat mode.'' Said Viktor. _Combat mode activated_. The third arm came out of Viktor's back. Viktor's wand activated too. He shot some lasers at the bodyguards. It seemed to hit them, and it did seem to hurt them, but it wasn't strong enough to stop them. One bodyguard tried to tackle Viktor. But Viktor shot a laser beam in front of him, making the bodyguards back off. ''Your bodies are so frail.'' Said Viktor. The bodyguards grabbed pistols and started shooting at Viktor. Viktor threw a boomerang toward the nearest television. It was a siphon power boomerang, stealing the energy of an electronical device and transmitting it to Viktor. The energy transmitted a shield. The melted when they tried to penetrate the shield. The bodyguards seemed to be suprised it had no effect. ''Adapt, or be removed.'' Said Viktor. He walked toward the guards. One bodyguard charged at Viktor and tried to hit Viktor in his face. Viktor third arm stopped him and grabbed his throat. The guard was strangled by Viktor and the guard was pulled up in the air. The arm started to glow and became hotter. Viktor then glanced over to Goldberger. ''You can still say you will help me. Or I will repeat this treatment with you.'' Said Viktor while continued strangling. Goldberger hesitated but then said ''Fine, stop this now, and we will discuss this further!'' Said Goldberger. Viktor released the guard and the guard fell on the ground. ''Perfect, show me your best lab.''

Goldberger and Viktor walked in the streets. Goldberger had send his guards away, because Viktor insisted they were going alone. They reached the lab at last. It was a big rectangular building made of brown bricks. It didn't have many windows. Viktor entered the building with Goldberger. It was pretty big inside. The floor was made of steel and the walls were made of bricks. Everywere were workbenches and laser cutters and more equipment. Viktor then made a contract, saying that the lab would be his and giving him 5 million gold. Goldberger signed the contract and rushed away. Viktor was standing alone in the lab now. ''Perfect. Time to find the first volunteer.''

Singed was walking toward the train station. He was going to find Jinx. She was the only one who could make Viktor normal again. Viktor had gone insane. When Singed arrived there was a train boarding that was going to Piltover. Singed entered the train and took a seat. The train was pretty cozy inside. There were carpets and the seats where made of brown leather. After a few hours he arrived at Piltover. When he came out of the train he saw gigantic scyscrapers everywere. So that's why they called it the 'City of Progess'. _''Looks don't matter, I have to find Jinx.''_ Thought Singed while he walked out of the station. He decided to go to the nearest police station, maybe they had seen her. He entered the police station. He walked toward the bar. There was a lady with purple hair standing behind it. She seemed to be bored. She had 'Vi' written on her face. ''Hello, may I ask you a question?'' Asked Singed. ''Shoot'' Said Vi bored. ''I am looking for a girl called Jinx, she has blue hair and had pink eyes. Vi immediatly looked at Singed closely. She pointed towards a poster hanging on the wall. ''Is that her?'' Asked Vi. Singed looked at the poster. It was a picture, of Jinx. Wanted, Jinx for many things. Including destroying building and killing people. Singed was shocked that Jinx had become someone like this. He had to find her quickly. ''Well?'' Asked Vi, clearly running out of patience. Singed turned around and said ''I got to go, I will come back when I see her. Goodbye.'' Said Singed while he rushed toward the exit. ''Hey! Not so fast!'' Shouted Vi as she runned after Singed. When he came out of the door he bumbed into a lady with a top hat. ''Hey!'' Shouted the lady. ''Hey Cait! We have to catch him! He has information about Jinx!'' Said Vi while she chased Singed. Caitlyn followed her and grabbed her rifle of her back. ''Stop now, and you will not be harmed!'' Shouted Caitlyn. Singed ignored her and walked into a skyscraper. He climbed the stairs. When Caitlyn started shooting at him Singed got mad. ''Hey, what do you think you are doing!'' Shouted Singed angily and turned on his poison trail. The big bottle containing poison was now turned on. Since the stairway was pretty small, they were forced to run into it. Green poison filled the air. ''Look out! Shouted Vi as she grabbed Caitlyn and dashed through his poison. She was wearing giant iron gauntlets which were made for mining, but now it was used for combat? Singed walked out of the door and was on the rooftop of the skyscraper. Vi' and Caitlyn stopped and Singed stopped right in front of the edge of the skyscraper. ''Surrender now!'' Shouted Caitlyn as she readied her sniper rifle. Singed had nowhere to go. Would his journey end right here, right now? It would be pretty dissapointing. Singed sighed and put his hands in the air. But then a rope flew toward Singed. The rope was tied around the fence on the roof. Jinx jumped on the fence. ''Hi! Am I late to the party?''

AUTHORS NOTE

Well, this was the first chapter that can be called long! I hope you guys like the story so far. Feel free to comment! I know I have to put some more violence. It will all happen in chapter 5. Thank you for reading. Have a Jinxed day!


	5. Chapter 5, Adapt, or be removed

Jinx was sitting in her safehouse. She was in Piltover for not so long, but she already got a house and wanted posters all over town. Wasn't in funny? She then smelled something unpleasant. It smelled like Singed's poison? She knew his poison had a smell that had a large radius, but this large? It was or someone had something that smelled the same, or Singed was close. Jinx looked outside of her window. There was a skyscraper right in front of her. She then heard the sound of Fat Hands her dash. FAT HANDS! Thought Jinx. Always when she saw Fat Hands it always was fun. She saw Singed coming on the rooftop. She heard gunshots, that sounded like the sound of Hat lady's gun. Was Singed followed by Piltover's 'Finest'? Anyhow, this was going to be fun! Jinx grabbed a rope from a drawer and opened the window. Luckily the skyscraper wasn't far away, only a little more than 15 meters. She threw the rope on the skyscraper. _''Gotta' die sometime!''_ She climbed the rope and then jumped on the rooftop. She could see everyone's surprised face. ''Hi! Am I late to the party?''

Viktor had just finished his second acolyte. It was going pretty fast at this speed. There was, however, 1 problem. Electricity was enough for now, but it would eventually be too weak to power a whole army. He would need a new source of power. ''Find a new source of energy that fits my conditions.'' Said Viktor. _Searching… Target found. Name: Arcane Crystal. Current location: Jayce technologies. Piltover._ Viktor ordered the acolytes to find more acolytes and augment them. Viktor was going to Piltover. A while later he arrived at Jayce's lab. He would make an offer. Together they would advance the Glorious Evolution! Viktor was standing in front of the door now. He knocked a few times. Jayce opened the door. ''Hello, Welcome to Jayce Technologies! How can I help you?'' Asked Jayce in a polite tone. _Running ID-Scan.. ID confirmed, Jayce._ ''A good day, Jayce. My name is Viktor, may I come in?'' Jayce walked out of the way so Viktor could enter. It was pretty nice inside. The walls were made of iron, even the floors. Almost everything was white. There he saw it, the Arcane Crystal. It was lying in a glass box. Viktor walked towards it. ''Jayce, I am the Machine Herald. Maybe you have heard of me, maybe you didn't. But I was here to make you an offer. If you gave me the Arcane Crystal, we could advance The Glorious Evolution together. What say you?'' Jayce didn't say anything for a little while. But then he finally said something. ''Are you crazy? Why would you change humanity? The answer is no! Please leave. Viktor was hurt. How could someone not want this new technology? He had no intention of leaving empty handed though. ''If you insist, I could take it with force.'' Viktor smashed the glass around the crystal. The glass shattered all over the floor. ''Hey! Stop that right now!'' Shouted Jayce. Jayce jumped on Viktor. ''Get off me!'' Shouted Viktor angrily. ''Get out of my lab!'' shouted Jayce back. _Enemy has been detected attacking Client. Increasing body warmth to 80%._ Viktor's body started to heat up. It was getting so hot that Jayce started to scream, and fell. His hand were all red. Viktor grabbed the crystal and put it in his pocket. ''You leave me no choice….'' Said Jayce. He pushed a red button under his desk. The room became red. Jayce jumped under his desk. _Detecting Enemy Mechanical Movements. Enabling Siphon Shield…_ Machine guns came out of the walls. They started shooting. Smoke filled the room. After a while the guns probably overheated and stopped. Jayce opened his eyes. The smoke slowly disappeared. But was surprised that Viktor was unharmed. '' _He had a shield?''_ The third arm of Viktor started to glow and started to shoot a laser beam. It melted all the guns in the wall. Viktor shook his head. ''Your security is feeble. I should get going, goodbye.'' And with that Viktor left the room.

Singed and the others were all speechless when they saw Jinx. ''Well babe, it seems we have to work overtime.'' Said Vi while she charged her gauntlet. ''Agreed, we are on the case.'' Said Caitlyn while she aimed her rifle. ''Time for a little fight then!'' Shouted Jinx back. She grabbed Pow-Pow and started to spray and pray. Vi blocked most of the bullets with her gauntlets. She then dashed toward Jinx and Singed. ''Look out!'' Shouted Singed. He threw a potion in front of Vi, and when the bottle landed it exploded, leaving a sticky yellow liquid on the floor which made Vi dash slower. Caitlyn shot toward Singed, just missing his head a few inches it did hit his bottle on his back. Poison started to leak. He had to fix it fast before it all leaked and killed whole Piltover. ''We have to go Jinx!'' Shouted Singed while he grabbed Jinx arm and jumped on the rope and climbed toward the safe house. ''Wait, I wasn't finished yet! See ya, FAT HANDS!'' Shouted Jinx back. Vi tried to stop them but was stopped by the cloud of poison left by Singed. ''Damn it.'' Was the only reaction of the two.

When they reached the safe house Singed immediately ran towards a table. He grabbed a bandage out of his pocket and put it on the hole in the bottle. It did work. Jinx cut the rope and closed the window. ''So, why are you here, Singed?'' Asked Jinx. Singed took a seat at the table and Jinx joined him. ''Viktor has created a robot body for himself, and now seeks to replace all humans. But the worst part is that Viktor has removed his emotions. It's just a matter of time before he loses all of his humanity! I tried to convince him, but I guess I am not important enough to Viktor to change him. But you however.'' Said Singed while he looked Jinx in her eyes. ''Can change him back.'' Jinx looked away and walked toward the window. She opened it again and her hair flew in all directions because of the wind. ''You have to do it! You are the only one! He was like a father to you!'' Said Singed while he stood up. ''I am trying to care! But I just.. Can't.'' Was her response. Singed sighed. He walked toward Jinx and stopped beside her. He also looked out of the window. ''I know much had changed. Viktor left you behind. But everyone deserves a second chance, right? Please, he helped you. Isn't it time to return the favour when it's time?'' It looked like Jinx had a headache because she placed her hands on her head and made a painful face. ''I am thinking! Ugh, how do people do this..'' Singed placed his hands on her shoulders. ''You don't need to think about this. Just do it.'' And Jinx nodded in response.

Jayce was sitting at his desk. He tried to contact the government, but they just ignored him! He couldn't just let that maniac do what he pleases! He had to stop him! Jayce grabbed a paper and a pencil. He had to design a weapon that was able to destroy him, but also keep him off a distance. He started sketching. The final result was a gigantic Warhammer that could transform into a crossbow. This was the invention that could destroy that maniac! Now he only had to make it. After a few hours it was finished. He called it the mercury hammer. He tested the hammer. It had a function that the hammer would transmit energy all around him, probably destroying everything in is way. When he transformed it into a crossbow it was also able to shoot a big plasma ball that exploded on impact. Jayce walked toward the wardrobe. He grabbed an old Piltovian pilot suit. ''Looks like your suit wasn't that useless after all, granddad. And with that Jayce marched toward Zaun.

Viktor was watching his work. The arcane crystal did a fine job powering all his machines. His acolytes were pretty proud too. Suddenly a big blast took all the attention of Viktor and his acolytes. The door flew away. Jayce marched in. Jayce was terrified to see Viktor's terrifying machines. He realised the only way to stop him was to destroy the arcane crystal. ''What are you doing here?'' Asked Viktor. ''I am here to stop you, maniac!'' Viktor signalled to his acolytes to attack Jayce. The acolytes all jumped on Jayce. Jayce's hammer transmitted sparks all around him, leaving many out cold. The others continued rushing towards him. He transformed the hammer into a crossbow and shot a plasma ball. It exploded when it hit an acolyte, and disabling them too. Jayce ran towards the arcane crystal to destroy it, but Viktor started clapping. ''A nice invention you have there. How do you call it? At least it is a bit better than your security system.'' Said Viktor. Jayce started to get angry. ''Shut up! Come over here and fight me!'' Shouted Jayce back. Viktor walked off the stairs and stopped 10 meters in front of Jayce. The Arcane crystal was on the other side of the room. Jayce shouted ''For Piltover!'' And charged toward Viktor. ''Adapt, or be removed!'' Shouted Viktor and readied his laser. Viktor shot a laser in front of Jayce, Jayce's leg got hit. It wasn't that bad. Jayce shot a plasma ball towards Viktor. Viktor's left arm got hit. He was lucky it was made of metal, otherwise it would have burned off. Viktor noticed Jayce ran right over a Gravity field. He quickly activated it with his wand. Jayce noticed it too late, and got stunned inside the gravity field. Viktor threw the Chaos Storm prototype in the air. Jayce didn't had enough time to evade it, he quickly used his hammer for protection, but his arms got hit. When Chaos Storm deactivated Jayce fell on the ground. Viktor walked slowly toward Jayce. But Jayce was just faking he was out cold and quickly stood up. Before Viktor could react, he was slammed in the wall by Jayce his hammer. Viktor cried out the pain. He was able to deactivate emotions, but he wasn't able to disable pain. Viktor shot a laser beam at point blanc. It did hit Jayce's leg, and he fell too. Viktor was unable to walk, and Jayce was unable to stand normally anymore. Viktor was less wounded then Jayce, but he wasn't able to walk because his robotic legs were too damaged. They needed time to reboot. Jayce walked slowly toward the crystal and stopped right in front of it. He sighed and readied his hammer. He then slammed his hammer into the crystal, making it shatter everywhere. Most light turned off, only the main lamps that were on the roof were still on. Viktor tried to stand up but he couldn't. Jayce's and Viktor gaze met each other for a few seconds, and Viktor entered hibernate mode. His time would come.

Jinx was packing her stuff and Singed got a little time to take a nap. He was waked by Jinx. ''I am ready! Let's go!'' Singed got up. They both walked out of the safe house. But when they tried to walk to the station a big crowd of people stood in their way. They were all shouting ''Hero! Defender of Tomorrow!'' Singed and Jinx walked in the crowd to see what was going on. They saw paramedics carrying a man. His leg was burned and his shoulders too. Singed looked a bit closer. He was wearing a Piltovian pilot suit. But that wasn't bothering him. The thing that was bothering him was that the burns, they weren't normal wounds. It really looked like a laser beam hit his leg and his shoulders were burned by thunder it seemed. But that laser, it wasn't just laser, it seemed the laser left a little explosion. There was only one man he knew that did such a thing. And that was Viktor. Singed walked closer in the crowd and Jinx followed him. ''Who did you fight?'' Shouted Singed. Jayce seemed to notice him and looked at him. ''I fought a mad inventor called Viktor!'' Shouted Jayce. Singed and Jinx froze that instant. ''Did you kill him?'' Shouted Singed but this time Jayce didn't seem to notice. ''Let's go to Viktor's lab.'' He will need us if he's still alive. Jinx nodded and they rushed towards the station.

 _Scanning for hardware malfunctions… 4 detected. Running automatic repair… Fixed 2. Legs and torso are functioning, but aren't working optimal. Advising client to fix it. Shoulders and mask weren't able to be fixed by automatic repair. Shoulder efficiency decreased by 60%. Legs and torso by 25%. Charisma decreased by 42%. End transmission._ 42%? That was a quite troubling number indeed. He looked at the clock. He was out cold for about 3 hours. His acolytes were still out cold. He really had to upgrade the armour. Viktor walked toward the surgeon table. He climbed on it and started the monitor. He clicked 'Repair.' Robotic arms were moving around his body now. Probably scanning for flaws. They then started to operate. After a while Viktor was able to move normally. He felt that it was finished and looked at the monitor. ''Surgery completed.'' The arms stopped and hid themselves under the table. Viktor stood up. He ordered the paramedic robots to put his acolytes on the surgeon tables too. Some were awake, but they didn't seem to be able to move. Viktor sighed. It would take hours to repair his acolytes. They were much more wounded than him. Viktor looked in the mirror. He looked normal again. For someone who didn't know the fight took place, would never notice it. Now only the lab had to be repaired. There was a hole in the wall, were Viktor lied, and there were remains of Viktor's laser everywhere. The crystal's shards were all on the ground. Viktor sighed. He had to use electricity and steam engines to power his lab. His acolytes would repair the lab. For now he had to take a patrol outside too check the outside. Viktor walked to the door. When he pushed the door, (He found it stupid that you pushed the door to the outside, it could hit someone. He really had to fix that) he fell that he hit something, he hear a soft ''Ouch!'' It sounded like a girl's voice. He couldn't see who was outside. Who could it be? The Zaunite police? He was still wanted, but nobody knew he had augmented. Viktor walked outside and walked into Singed. ''Singed?'' Asked Viktor. ''Viktor! You are still alive! How are you not wounded?'' ''I have fixed myself-wait, how did you know?'' Asked Viktor. Viktor looked at Jinx, who was sitting on the ground. She seemed to be pretty mad. ''We came across a guy who was wounded, he was seen as a hero, so we asked why and he said because he fought you.'' Viktor sighed and crouched to look at Jinx eye to eye. ''I apologize for pushing the door in your face. I really have to-'' Viktor was cut by a bitch clap. Viktor and Singed were shocked. ''How could you?'' Cried Jinx out loud. Viktor was shocked. He didn't feel hurt though, but he did feel a shock through his body. Jinx started to punch repeatedly on Viktor's torso. Not that hard, but Viktor did back off. They entered the building. Luckily the acolytes were out cold because of the surgeon table.

''What are you doing Jinx?'' Asked Viktor when he stopped moving. Jinx stopped. ''Why? I know you were hurt. But how could you hide your feelings behind your mask? Why did you? How could you!'' Cried Jinx out loud. She fell on the ground and started crying. Viktor was shocked once again. Including Singed this time. Singed crouched and hugged Jinx. Viktor was feeling hurt. He started crying. How was this even possible? He had disabled emotions! ''What is the status of the emotions disabler?'' Shouted Viktor. '' _0%''_ Said the voice out loud this time. '' _Detecting malfunctions, Using automatic repair…''_ Viktor's mask exploded. Viktor fell to the ground. Was it because of his emotions disabler? _Detected mask failing. Shutting mask off…_ Viktor pulled his mask off with all his might. Revealing his face. It was paler than before. It was filled with tears. ''How?'' Mumbled Viktor. ''Coward!'' Shouted Jinx. The third arm came out of Viktor's back. It started glowing. '' _Running defence system. Locking Laser into targets.''_ Viktor seemed to focused on his emotions too notice it. Singed grabbed Jinx and ran away. Just on time, the laser beam followed Singed, but didn't seem to hit him. ''You were one of them! You were one of the maniacs who treated me and my sisters like mere objects! You don't deserve it to hide your feelings anymore!'' Yelled Jinx at Viktor. Viktor immediately looked at Jinx. His third arm was disabled. ''What?'' Mumbled Viktor confused. Singed dropped Jinx on the ground. Jinx eyes were red of crying. She grabbed Pow Pow. ''Do you really think I laugh at everything? No, of course I don't! You used your mask to hide your feelings. I laughed to hide them. Because if everyone think I am a psycho, no one will ask me!'' Jinx started to aim her gun at Viktor. ''Don't you remember? You were on of the scientists! You were the one who took care of us. You promised us one day you would get us out. But you only got my sister out! You just left me there to die!'' Shouted Jinx. Singed was shocked by the insult and looked at Viktor to check Viktor's response. Viktor couldn't move. Jinx started shooting. Viktor didn't move. The bullets pierced through Viktor's armour.

It hurts.

It really hurts.

Crimson red liquid left Viktor's body. He started to feel weak. _Fatal injuries detected. Advising client to visit a doctor immediately._ Viktor fell on his back. He couldn't move anything. Everything started to become unclear. He couldn't see well anymore. _So is this how it feels to be dead?_ Thought Viktor. He knew he was dying. Killer by the same child he raised. No bigger shame like that existed. Viktor saw a figure that looked like Singed next to him. He turned his head toward Jinx. She seemed to be shocked too. Well, it didn't matter anymore. He was going to die anyway. He mumbled a ''I am sorry.'' Everything became black.

Jinx was shocked. She couldn't move, just like Viktor. What has she done? Jinx stood up and ran toward Viktor. Singed was carrying Viktor on his back. ''There is one doctor I know that can fix this. We have to hurry!'' shouted Singed while he ran toward the door.

''I am sorry.''

''What for?''

''For shooting Viktor.''

''You shouldn't apologize to me,'' said Singed. Jinx followed Singed through the streets. Luckily it was already night, so there weren't many people around. They arrived at a big building. It was an old building. Looked like the one who lived there didn't do much with it. Singed rammed the door in and kept running.

''Are you sure ramming the door was a good idea?''

''Says the one who destroys buildings.''

''Good point,'' said Jinx. The corridor they were in was pretty long. Strange, it was a pretty big flat but there was no one here. What made them all leave the place? It wasn't that bad. Singed then took the staircase that led to the basement. He also rammed the door of the basement. Jinx just followed him inside. The basement was pretty big. It looked like a medical lab. Singed put Viktor on a table. Then a shadow appeared. ''Mundo didn't see you in a very long time.'' Jinx was surprised. _Mundo?_ He was the last person she expected to see. ''Mundo, as you can see, we can really use your help,'' said Singed. Mundo came closer. He was just as purple as ever. He seemed to be inspecting Viktor's wounds. ''Mundo can fix this, but this is just an experiment and is dange-'' ''Doesn't matter, just heal him,'' said Singed. Mundo nodded and opened a drawer. He grabbed a syringe filled with purple liquid. Jinx raised an eyebrow. ''You aren't going to make him another Mundo right?'' asked Jinx. Mundo looked at Jinx. ''Mundo doesn't like someone who asks questions about his experiments.'' Singed sighed and signalled with his hands that Jinx should shut up. Mundo readied the syringe and put it in one of the wounds, so it wouldn't be blocked by metal. Viktor's body started to shake. Then his heart stopped. ''His heart stopped!'' shouted Jinx. ''Mundo has everything under control. If he dies we could try it again. If that fails we can use the model Urgot has. If that doesn't work we have necromancy.'' Said Mundo. Singed seemed to chuckle. ''How can you laugh at this?'' asked Jinx angry. Singed immediately stopped. Viktor's heart started to beat again. Jinx sighed. ''Looks like you have a lot to explain to me and Viktor,'' said Singed. ''Like Mundo said, this is an experiment. I do not know what aftereffects it will have. It could be dangerous, or nothing might happen at all.'' Singed nodded. It all looked normal, but it seemed it indeed had an unpleasant aftereffect…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey people. I am sorry it took me longer to write this story then I had intended. But don't worry, I will finish this story. And no, Viktor will not turn into a Mundo, don't worry about that. It seemed it was a more emotional chapter than a violent chapter. Sorry about that. Next chapter I will write a story about _that._ If you don't know what I mean I mean what Jinx was talking about when she shot Viktor. Well, Thanks for reading the chapter. Have a Jinxed day!


	6. Chapter 6, Painful Memories

5 years ago.

Viktor was sketching a blueprint in class. It was boring because everything they learned, Viktor already knew. ''So mister Viktor, what has a drawing about a, hextech core mk. II to do with a lesson about controlling a robot?'' Viktor was caught off guard, and looked at the teacher, who was standing next to his desk now. ''The hextech core mk. II is meant to control the robot's mind with sonic waves. It will transmit them with a radius of 10 meters. The sonic waves will be transmitted with electricity from the battery included here, which is actually a little atomic reactor, so it will never run out. The waves will run into the mind of the robots, the Zaunite types of robots has its mind in its heart, so the waves are designed to send the signals to the heart. The waves will drain a part of their mind in the hextech core mk. II, so their minds will be united, this will create order in their minds, and this is only a sketch, I still have many ways to improve it in my mind.'' The whole classroom was silent. The teacher grabbed the blueprint and looked at it closely. ''You are only 19! How can you make such an advanced invention!'' said the teacher while he looked at Viktor. Viktor stood up. ''This lesson seems to be a waste of my time since I already know everything. Goodbye,'' said Viktor. He then grabbed the blueprint from the teacher's hands and walked away.

Viktor was sitting in the canteen. Nobody was there yet, and that was good. He now finally had some time for himself. He then heard heavy footsteps. He decided to ignore them, since it probably was just a teacher that was walking around. But then it walked toward Viktor. Viktor then turned around. It was professor Stanwick. He was one of the scientist that worked here. He dream was to become like him. ''Good afternoon Viktor. I have heard of your teacher that you have a brilliant invention that even we, senior scientist would have trouble inventing one.'' Viktor was surprised. He quickly grabbed the blueprint and showed it to Stanwick. Stanwick seemed to be deep in thoughts. Viktor stood up. Stanwick looked at Viktor. You will be a brilliant inventor someday. When you are 26, you can become a full-time scientist just like us, but before that I want to ask you something, but not here. Viktor nodded and Stanwick took him to his office. Stanwick sat down in his chair and signalled to Viktor to sit on the visitor's chair in front of him. It was a wooden chair. Viktor took a seat. ''You surely are the most promising student we have at this school.'' '

''Why, thank you.''

''Not the time for thanks, I had a question for you,'' said Stanwick in a serious tone. Viktor was surprised in the change of his voice. ''There is a secret program we have been working on, and we have human test subjects. There are all children without future, so we don't have to worry about them. We need someone who is reliable and smart that can take care of the children.'' _Children?!_ Viktor knew this was a test for him, and he needed to accept it if he really wanted to become a scientist. ''I accept,'' said Viktor after a while thinking. Stanwick nodded. ''Excellent. Then tomorrow, come at this place at 9 O'clock. Is that alright?''

''Of course, I will be there,'' said Viktor. With that, Viktor left the office. He opened the door in his apartment. When he entered, he noticed there was a box next to his door. He picked it up and walked with it inside. He then put it on the table. There was a note attached to it. Viktor grabbed the note and read it. _Here is a file about the test subjects. –Stanwick._ How could this package arrive at his home before him? Maybe Stanwick already knew Viktor would accept the offer, and had it delivered already. That was probably it. Viktor opened the package. There were 3 documents in it. He read the first one. It was a document that talked about the two in general. _Project: Aging. Number of candidates: 2. Age: 8 Their relationships: Sisters._ Interesting, 2 sisters as test subjects. He read further, The projects was to experiment if it was possible to reverse the aging process, and making the bodies of the candidates younger. There wasn't really any interesting other than that. He put the document aside and grabbed the second one. _Name: Vi. Parents: Unknown._ There was a photo next to the text. There was a girl with pink hair displayed on it. Viktor grabbed the third document. _Name: Unknown. Parents: Unknown._ Unknown? How could that be? Maybe the girl didn't want her name to be displayed? Nah, probably not. Who knows? Viktor looked at the picture next to the text. It was a girl with black hair. Viktor sighed and put the documents away. It was pretty late already, and he needed enough sleep for the next day. With that, Viktor walked toward the bedroom and jumped on it. He then turned off the lights, and fell asleep.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Viktor slammed on the clock. It was 8.15. He stood up. He made a coffee and walked toward his desk. He grabbed the third document again. He looked at the picture closely. He thought about the project for a while. What if the project doesn't work? What will be done with the kids? Will they be 'disposed'? That would be terrible! Viktor looked at the first document. The project wasn't directed by Stanwick, so he wasn't the one responsible. It was.. Warwick? He heard that name before, he then remembered. Warwick was the teacher of Singed. So, the project would be a chemical drink then? Well, Viktor was never interested in chemistry, so he is lucky his job was only to take care of the kids. Not his preferred choice, but better than working with chemicals. He couldn't stand those smells! He wondered how Singed was immune to it? Viktor looked at his watch. It was already 8.30! _Time to go!_ And with that, Viktor left his apartment.

Viktor knocked on Stanwick's office door. Stanwick opened the door. He seemed to be ready to leave. ''Come with me,'' said Stanwick while he walked away. Viktor followed him. They were walking for about 10 minutes. They then arrived at a brick warehouse. It didn't look much like a lab, but it was a secret program they were working on, so it did make sense. Stanwick knocked three times on the iron door. ''Sorry, no entry.''

''I just wanted to know if you still had some cars for sale.''

''Come in.'' The door opened. ''You will need to remember what I said just then Viktor, it's the password we have here.'' Viktor nodded and they entered. It was pretty big inside, it really looked like a big lab. There were tables everywhere with chemicals in bottles. ''Viktor, let me introduce you to professor Warwick.'' Stanwick pointed to a man who was talking to another man. Viktor walked closer. ''Nice to meet you, my name is Viktor.''

''Ah, you must be the new guy. Welcome. Warwick is the name. Nice to meet you.''

''That's right professor. Now, were is my station?'' Warwick pointed towards an iron door with an old fashioned lock on it. ''Here's the key,'' said Warwick. ''Thank you,'' said Viktor and walked toward the iron door. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. The room was completely empty. Everything was white, including the lamps. There were 2 girls sitting on the ground and looking at the floor. Viktor approached them. ''Hi,'' said Viktor while he crouched. No response. That was only logical, if they really were hold here against their will. Viktor was prepared for this. He grabbed his bag and put it next to him. Viktor opened it. He had brought some candies. He put them before the girls. ''Now, eat them.'' Still no response. Viktor then stood up and walked out of the door. After a few seconds he walked inside again, and caught the girls red-handed eating the candies. ''Ha! I got you know!'' said Viktor while he walked closer. The girls looked in Viktor's eyes. And they all started laughing. _So they are still kids after all._ Viktor stood in front of the girls now. He grabbed his bag again. ''So, my name is Viktor. Who are you?''

''Vi.''

''I don't have a name. But people call me Jinx.''

''Jinx?''

''That's right.'' Viktor took a seat next to Jinx. ''You know, when I was your age, I really enjoyed drawing robots and stuff, what do you like? ''I like punching people,'' said Vi. Viktor was slightly surprised by the answer but then looked at Jinx. ''And you?'' ''I like to wreck things,'' said Jinx. Viktor laughed. ''You know, that's the opposite of what I liked,'' said Viktor. He looked at his watch. 9.30. The experiment would begin at 9.40. ''So, do you guys know what you are going to do?''

''No, and we don't want to know.''

''Why not?''

''We have been held for months here.'' They started crying. Viktor then hugged them. This was awful. He had to do something! ''You know what? Tonight, I will free you.'' The girls lifted their heads in surprise. ''Really?'' asked the two on the same time. ''Yeah, I will come back for you. Don't worry.'' Then the door opened. ''It's time.'' Two men in white hazmat suits grabbed the girls by their arms and walked away. Viktor tried his best to not show his caring emotions. Luckily, he didn't. Viktor followed the men in hazmat suits. They went into a room with iron doors, but these seemed more reinforced. Viktor looked inside using the windows. He saw Jinx being put into a chair. Vi seemed to be next. They walked towards Jinx with a bottle of green liquid. Jinx grabbed the bottle and looked at Viktor. Viktor nodded. Jinx drank the whole bottle. Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then Jinx started to shake. She then screamed. Her skin became white. Her hair became longer and longer until they were just a half meter from the ground. Her beautiful black hair became blue. Her eyes became pink. The men in hazmat suits quickly shut the window. Viktor was knocking on the window. ''What the fuck is happening?!'' Stanwick calmed him down. The door then opened and Vi was being carried crying to their room. Jinx was also carried away, but she had a bag on her head. Viktor tried to follow them, but Stanwick stopped him. ''They are just test subjects, Viktor calm down! Everything will be alright!'' Viktor just nodded. ''Go home Viktor,'' said Stanwick. Viktor left the warehouse. He walked toward his apartment. But stopped next to a wall and started to vomit. He had to make them escape. He had to. Now he only needed a plan. And he was going to make one.

Viktor closed the door behind him. He walked toward the box and looked inside it. There were 3 documents, or so he thought. There was a fourth, somehow, he didn't notice. The fourth document displayed a map of the building. _Excellent!_ Viktor looked at the map closely. There were 2 ways of entering, there was one window that wasn't reinforced and the door. He could easily escape with the window, but It would trigger an alarm. He could use it to distract, no, too risky. He should use it to escape. However, there was a problem. The room where the girls were held was impossible to ram through. Well, he could but that would trigger an alarm, and since there were guards patrolling that wasn't a wise choice. Viktor then noticed there was an air vent. If he could open the air vent, he could get the girls out. The air vent was in front of the window, so that was also good. Viktor then put the map away and walked toward his room. He slept for a few hours and when he woke up he opened the wardrobe. He put on a black hoodie. He needed something to cover his face. He then found a mask. It was a mask he made for school parties. He always liked to be seen as a robot. He put the mask on and looked into the mirror. He looked pretty terrifying. Viktor looked at his watch. 21.32. He knew Stanwick would go home pretty early and hoped the other scientist would too. He was about to exit but stopped in front of the door. What if he was noticed? Not only could he forget about becoming an inventor, but he could be killed! Viktor opened a drawer. There was a gun inside. A Walter PK. It was a real antique gun, it was his grandfather's. He put the gun in his pocket. _Seems like the gun isn't retiring yet._ With that, Viktor left.

It was 21.42 when he arrived. He looked in the window. There were 3 guards. They were wearing a police uniform. Viktor then walked toward the door. He had to picklock it. Luckily, he always picklock the door of his former school's lab so could work on things when school was already over. Viktor looked at the lock. It was a pretty simple one. He grabbed a knife and a picklock. He put the knife inside the lock and started to picklock. After a few seconds the door opened. He opened the door slightly to see if anyone was could see him. He didn't see any guard, so he walked inside. He left the door slightly open, so he could immediately open it when he needed too. He sneaked toward the room where the girls were held. Suddenly a guard walked out of the corner. Viktor quickly took cover behind some boxes. Luckily, he didn't see Viktor. Viktor waited for the guard to leave. When he did, he quickly walked toward the door of the room. He knew he could use the air vent, but looked at the lock to see if he could crack it. Unfortunately, it was a pretty good lock, so he couldn't open it. Viktor sneaked toward the air vent and looked at it. The air vent was pretty old, so he could open it easily. Viktor looked if there were any guards close, and there weren't so he climbed in the air vent. When he came in the room the girls were sleeping. He stood up and looked at Jinx. _She has changed. How terrible._ Viktor looked at Vi. Luckily, she was still normal. He waked them. He put his hands on their mouths so they couldn't shout. ''Silence! Or they will notice us!'' whispered Viktor. The girls nodded. Viktor then released his hands. ''So you did come!'' said Vi. ''Of course. I am a man of my word.'' Viktor showed them the air vent. ''One of you will go out first. I will go first, one of you second and when I give the signal the third. Otherwise it will be too risky, understood?'' Viktor looked at the girls. They nodded. ''You go last Jinx.'' said Viktor. ''What if you don't come for me?'' asked Jinx. Viktor looked at her closely. ''I promise.'' said Viktor. He grabbed something out of his pocket and put it into Jinx her hands. ''This is the sign that I promised.'' Jinx opened her hands. It was a figure of a metal shark. ''It's yours.'' Jinx nodded and Viktor nodded and he got in the air vent. Vi followed. Viktor was about to give the signal, but a guard walked around the corner and noticed them. Before the guard could say anything, Viktor got out his gun. ''Don't you dare to do anything!'' whispered Viktor, just loud enough so the guard could hear. But the guard didn't listen and got his gun. Before the guard could shoot Viktor shot the guard in his heart. **BOOM!** The guard fell on the ground. ''Hey! What the fuck was that?'' could be heard from the other side of the building. ''Fuck!'' said Viktor and quickly kicked the vent. Jinx got out of the vent too. Footsteps could be heard coming their way. He didn't have time to go to the door, so he kicked in the window. The alarm started. ''Hey! Stay the fuck where you are!'' shouted a guard. ''Quickly!'' shouted Viktor as he jumped out of the window. Vi also jumped. It wasn't high. Jinx tried to jump out too, but was shot in her leg. ''Ouch!'' cried Jinx. ''Shit!'' shouted Viktor. ''Stay here!'' said Viktor while he climbed to the window again. When he climbed in again the guards didn't notice him, they were focused on Jinx. They were about to shoot when Viktor pointed his gun on them. ''Don't!'' blurred Viktor. The guards looked at him. They still had their guns pointed at Jinx. ''Sorry, but she is going to die. We cannot let the outside world know we have experimented on her.'' The guards removed their gun safety. ''Don't let me do this…'' Viktor closed his eyes. **BOOM! BOOM!** Viktor opened his eyes. The guards fell on the ground. Jinx looked at the guards. Viktor did too. But then the smell of something burning attracted his attention. A bottle of oil seemed to be leaking out of a hole in the bottle. He must have accidentally hit the bottle. ''Let's go.'' Viktor was about to grab Jinx when a guard moved. ''You aren't going anywhere.'' mumbled the guard and pointed toward the oil with his gun. He shot at it. **BOOM!** And a fire started. ''Fucking hell!'' shouted Viktor and ran toward the window. But then realized Jinx couldn't move. He turned around. Jinx had the shark in her hand and had a sad face. ''Help..'' Then the bottle exploded and Viktor was blasted out of the window. Everything became black.

Viktor opened his eyes. He looked at the lab. It was burning. He had to get away before the police would see him. ''Vi? Vi! Where are you?'' shouted Viktor. No response. ''Damn!'' said Viktor and stood up. His legs hurt. He quickly walked away. ''I am sorry, Jinx.'' mumbled Viktor. He looked at the building. Just for a second, he thought he heard Jinx. But that was impossible. She couldn't have survived. Viktor turned around and walked away. He could hear sirens.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Whew, it was pretty hard to write this down. Sorry that it took me longer than normal. I am afraid the production rate of the story will drop a but down, because I am pretty busy the next weeks. I am sorry. But I promise I will not stop. Oh, and the shark, of course that's why Jinx likes sharks, because of what Viktor gave her. But feel free to review, it's really appreciated! You could write a review about which champion you want to see. I will try to add them, but I can't promise I am able to add any champion, but I will not ignore the review! And thanks for following my story! I also appreciate that u guys give my story a favourite! Thanks a lot! Have a Jinxed day!

-MajorMagma


	7. Chapter 7, Start Of A New Era

_Location: A bed. Time: Unknown._

 _Scanning for malfunctions… Finished scanning._

 _Results: Missing every mechanical part of body._

 _Scanner will destroy itself in: NOW._

 **BOOM!** Viktor opened his eyes. He was looking at a white roof. His head felt like it exploded and was burning. He rubbed his temples. He stood up and walked toward a room what seemed to him as the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His heart skipped a beat, and after a while he was still shocked. He couldn't move his eyes off the mirror. _What the hell?_ Viktor looked closer. _Impossible._ He could see himself in the mirror, but it wasn't what he was used too. He wasn't in his robotic form, no he was human again. He looked at his arms. All flesh. _How can everything have become squishy meat?_ His body started to feel cold, it was fear, no dread. He wasn't used to this emotion anymore. What did it mean? He had forgotten it. _Shit! What now?_ He rammed through the door. He wasn't wearing anything but a boxer. He looked around him. The room did not seem familiar to him. He decided to peek out the door so he walked toward the door and opened it slightly so he could look outside. He didn't see anyone so he decided to exit the room. He was in a corridor. It was pretty old it seemed, and there were bottles of green and purple liquid everywhere. It was very messy here. It looked like this place was even dirtier than his old apartment! The one who was living here really needed to clean this place up! He looked out the window. He saw factories everywhere, and the sky was green. So he was still in Zaun. He started to think. How could his mechanical parts have been removed? That would have been impossible without killing him. That means it had been, regenerated? So his body was sent back in time before he had transformed himself? Probably. But who did this? He could only think of one doctor that was able to do something like this. _Mundo.. What have you done!_ Viktor heard footsteps outside the door. He then realized he was practically half naked, so he decided to hide himself in the room next to the room where he waked up. Then he would hide and continue exploring. _With utmost efficiency!_ Viktor quickly opened the door and vanished inside. Then the door opened in the corridor. Viktor looked at the room. It had guns lying on the table, and there were drawings of sharks everywhere on the walls. Viktor sighed. He didn't had to think twice who was living here. He heard light footsteps. If this building belonged to Mundo, those footsteps were definitely not his. _Shit._ He was in Jinx' room, and the footsteps belonged to Jinx. It would be just a matter of time before she would find him. He faced the door and grabbed something from the table and used it to cover his boxer. _Embrace embarrassment!_ And with that the door opened.

''Vik? Is that you?'' Jinx looked at Viktor, frozen in place. Viktor wasn't able to move either. He then realized Jinx was looking at his boxer. He looked at it too. He then saw he was using Jinx's panty to cover up his own. _You are kidding me!_ Viktor looked at Jinx again and then closed his eyes. His face was starting to heat up. ''It isn't what you think it is,'' said Viktor embarrassed. Instead of what Viktor thought she was going to do, Jinx hugged him tightly. ''I am so sorry,'' said Jinx. Viktor then remembered. He was shot by Jinx and then lost consciousness. ''So that's what happened,'' said Viktor. He opened his eyes again and looked at Jinx. Their eyes met each other.

''It's okay.''

''Really?''

''I remember now.''

''So you didn't forget it after all.''

''Of course I didn't.'' Viktor looked closer at Jinx. Now that he thought of it, she actually looked awfully similar to the Jinx he had met at the secret lab. ''I apologize for that. I am sorry I wasn't able to save you.'' Jinx released Viktor. ''Forget it. It's okay. But why are you in your, eh, uh, human form again?'' she said in the cute voice she normally had when she talked. ''Mundo must have regenerated my body, so it's back in my body before I transformed.'' Jinx then realized Viktor was half naked. She started to blush. ''I think you should change.''

Viktor walked out of the room and met Jinx in the corridor waiting for him. ''Are you sure this is okay?'' asked Viktor while looking at himself. He was wearing one of Mundo's lab coats. This one wasn't broken. Jinx started to giggle. ''You look perfectly fine! Don't worry!'' said Jinx while signalling Viktor to follow him. They walked out of the corridor and walked off the staircase. ''So, how long have I been out?'' Asked Viktor. ''Hmm, for about, uh, 2 weeks. I decided to stay here in case you would wake up,'' said Jinx. They opened the door and were in the lab. Mundo and Singed were busy with some bottles containing purple and green liquid. Jinx was about to say something until Viktor stopped her. He knocked on the wall. Singed and Mundo didn't move an inch. ''Ah, yes, please put the box on the ground. Oh, and be careful, it is full of bottles if I remember correctly,'' said Singed. Singed looked at Mundo. ''Did we order anything?'' whispered Singed. Viktor started to grin. It had been ages since he had laughed or grinned again. For a moment he just didn't understand why he had sealed this emotion. It felt pretty good. ''No sir, this box is containing some ColdKillerXXX.'' Singed froze. How could anybody knew his secret? He thought he had the prefect body that couldn't be infected, but he did catch a cold, so to 'kill' it he used ColdKillerXXX. ''How did you..'' said Singed while he slowly turned around and Mundo following him. Jinx started to grin. Viktor laughed. Singed was shocked when he saw Viktor. ''Viktor?'' Singed ran toward Viktor. So it was Viktor! Singed hugged Viktor and Viktor hugged him back. ''It has been too long since I have seen the real you, my friend,'' said Singed. Viktor nodded. ''Indeed it has.''

After a while talking with everybody, something troubled Viktor. Something didn't feel right. Jinx seemed to notice this. ''What's up?'' asked Jinx.

''Something doesn't seem right.''

''What?''

''I.. Oh! What about my 'acolytes'?'' Everyone in the room except Mundo started to freeze. ''Maybe we should check on them?'' asked Singed. ''Yeah, looks good to me,'' said Viktor. ''Let's start packing then.'' With that, everyone left the room except Mundo. ''Mundo feels as an outsider!''

Later everyone was standing outside Mundo's lab. ''Thanks Mundo, for everything,'' said Viktor while he shook Mundo's big purple hand. ''Mundo doesn't think it was any problem at all! You are welcome!'' And with that, the trio left Mundo. They were walking toward Viktor's lab. When they were at its doorstep, there were trails of red liquid. ''Blood…'' said Singed while he crouched to examine it. ''How?'' asked Viktor. Jinx opened the door. ''Uh, guys, I think you want to see this,'' said Jinx while she looked frozen. Viktor and Singed too walked inside. ''What is-'' Viktor was cut off when he looked inside. The place was full of blood and ashes which probably belonged to the acolytes. ''Oh dear,'' said Singed. Viktor didn't froze in place, probably because he had expected this to happen sooner or later. Viktor walked toward the nearest piles of ashes and crouched in front of it. He put some ashes on his finger. ''Hextech technology..'' Viktor stood up and looked at the other piles of ashes. ''They were all murdered by a hextech weapon. It was Stanwick, it must have been!'' Singed walked to the pile of ashes near Viktor. ''I know you are angry with him, but you shouldn't blame him for everything!''

''No, the weapon that killed them was created by me. And I gave it to him.''

Singed froze in shock. ''So, he didn't just ruin your life, but also takes lives?''

''So it seems,'' said Viktor and he stood up. ''We should tell the police then!'' Viktor shook his head. ''Stanwick is a smart man. He must have told the police that all 3 of us are criminals so they won't believe us when we tell them this. Hell, he probably told them we did this!'' Singed's face widened in terror. Jinx' her face, however, was full of excitement. ''Are we going to have revenge on Stanwick?'' Jinx jumped in the air of excitement. ''I wouldn't exactly call it that, but we will have Stanwick face justice for everything he has done.'' And with that, Viktor vanished in a room.

Viktor came out in his Prototype outfit. ''I have put on my prototype gear. I can take these off when I want, it has the same potentials as my former suit did, but I still have emotions with this one.'' Viktor grabbed his wand from the ground and aimed his third arm. ''Let's see if I can still use this.'' Viktor shot a laser beam and left a trail through the ground. ''Good. How do I look?'' Singed walked closer to Viktor. ''Say, could you give me a weapon? Maybe a shield?'' Viktor laughed. ''Of course my friend, what about 'Empowered Bulwark'? Singed grinned. ''Hey! And what about me?'' Jinx was becoming inpatient. ''I have an idea, I will give you a gigantic rocket that will accelerate the longer it is the air, which will make it fly significant long distances!''

''Yeah! The super mega death rocket!'' Singed and Viktor grin. But the laughing ceased as there was a loud bang on the door. ''Zaun police enforcement here! We got a hint that there was a mass murder here! Please open the door!'' They all shocked in place. _What now?_ Viktor signalled that Singed should open the door, since he was unknown to the public, since Singed was probably just reported as a criminal. Singed opened the door. _Chh-Chunk._ **KABOOM!** Singed was blown a few meters away and fell on the ground. ''End of the line, partners.'' Malcolm Graves came in sight. ''What are you doing here?'' asked Viktor. ''Can you believe it? Stanwick would tell me Twisted Fate's whereabouts if I killed you and your friends.''

''You are really going to kill me, the Machine Herald?''

''Think I'm bluffin?'' Graves aimed his gun at Viktor. ''Don't move your third arm. I won't fall for it, and since I got nothing against you I will give you a swift death, and the same goes for your friend.'' _Chh-Chunk._ He wasn't going to die here. Not now. But what could he do? Viktor closed his eyes. Did he do enough in his life? Or was it a complete waste? **KABOOM!** He heard the gunshot, but he wasn't feeling any pain. He opened his eyes. Jinx was also fine. He then looked at the ground. Singed was strangling Graves in the air with 1 arm. That means he had used his 'Insanity Potion'. ''You puny mortal! You really think you can defeat me? The king of Zaun? My skin has been hardened that it can stop a gunshot!'' Graves didn't say anything in return. He started to kick Singed in his stomach, but it didn't have any effect. Viktor stood next to Singed now. He putted his hand on his shoulder. ''It's okay, Singed. We can use him for information.'' Singed didn't seem to hear what he said but then released Graves. Viktor kicked Graves gun away. Graves fell on the ground and started to cough loudly. ''Where is Stanwick?'' asked Viktor loudly.

''Easy, partner.''

''Just tell me and you will be free in no time.''

''You think I am going to betray him?''

''That depends.''

''The answer is no. I have been betrayed once too, and I am not going to let it happen to anyone else..'' Graves quickly moved his right hand and grabbed a revolver and aimed it at Viktor's head. ''If that psycho friend of yours even moves a twitch, you are dead.'' They all froze. _Damn it! He is smarter than he looks!_ ''You thought I was stupid? Well, at least I am not that stupid.'' Graves grinned which made Viktor angrier. He had to buy time, well if his original plan was going to work. He knew this would happen. Viktor activated his glasses with a certain move with his eyes. He saw the red dot moving rapidly in the sewers toward his lab. ''So, you really are going to shoot me even when Singed will kill you?''

''I am faster with a gun than you think. I got him dead before he can even react. His skin may be hardened, but a bullet in your eye? That will kill everyone.''

''You sure?''

''Try me.'' Graves removed the gun safety. _Please come quickly!_ Viktor then saw the opening to the sewers in his lab opening. ''You smell that foul smell?'' asked Graves. ''Yes. And he is the one that's going to prevent you from shooting.'' Graves raised an eyebrow but then a crossbow bolt hit his back. He cursed and fell on his stomach. ''Did someone say Twitch?'' A human like rat came in sight. ''Twitch. You surely took your time.''

''Aw, come on Viktor! I had to come all the way down from the sewers! I even dropped my favourite cheese!'' He moved his fingers like he wanted something. Viktor sighed. He grabbed a bolt out of his prototype suit and threw it over to Twitch. ''It's an highly advanced explosive bolt, don't try anything stupid with it.'' Twitch, however, didn't seem to care and climbed in the sewers again and waved with his hands. And he then disappeared into the sewers. Viktor then focused on Graves again. Viktor crouched so Graves could see him better. ''Tell me where Stanwick is.'' Graves laughed. ''You really think I am going to-'' Graves was interrupted when Singed kicked Graves. ''Really? Even my grandmother kicked harder!'' Singed got angry and was going to kick again when Viktor stopped him. ''Do you have any ideas, Jinx?'' Jinx started to grin. ''Yes, Yes I have! Just leave the room for 10 minutes and he will be talking!'' Viktor gave a doubtful look. He had a bad feeling about this. Singed then patted on his shoulder. ''Jinx isn't a little girl anymore, Viktor. Let her.'' Singed walked out of the door and Viktor followed him. He stopped just in front of the door and looked at them. Jinx was grabbing something from the drawers. ''Just don't kill him!'' And Viktor got out of the room.

Viktor was getting worried. What if Graves got Jinx? Even if one of them screamed, they wouldn't hear it because the door between them was soundproof. ''How long?'' asked Viktor. Singed grabbed a pocket watch. ''5 seconds.'' Viktor walked toward the door and opened it. He entered the room and froze in place. His eyes couldn't go off Graves. Graves was lying on the floor with Jinx sitting on his back. Graves had pink drawings all over him and had fire chompers biting all his fingers and his nose. Jinx was shooting him with the taser too. Jinx had a wild smile on her face while Graves was biting his lips to not scream in pain. But when he realized Viktor and Singed were in the room he started screaming. ''GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME!'' Viktor was surprised Graves surrendered to Jinx. ''Uh, Jinx I think that's enough,'' said Viktor while he walked toward Graves. ''Aww. Can I please continue?''

''No, that's enough.''

''Fine.'' Jinx got off Graves and Viktor approached him. ''So you finally want to talk?'' Graves nodded to the fire chompers. ''Get those off first.'' His voice was full of pain. Viktor and Singed took the chompers off his fingers and nose. ''That's better.'' Graves lit a cigar. ''The last time I saw him he was in the college.'' Viktor nodded to Singed and Jinx. He was going to get Stanwick. ''Singed, if you could lead Graves out of the lab I will get the Bulwark and the rocket ready.'' Singed nodded. And Viktor started to look in a big iron trunk.

After a little while Viktor got a red shield with spikes on it. ''This is for you, Singed. It's mana powered, so it should be good. Viktor then got a big rocket out of the trunk. ''This is yours, Jinx. It's pretty light for its size. He handed it over to Jinx. Now, if you push this button here, the rocket will get much smaller so it will be like a normal one, but if you shoot it, it will get bigger immediately, so you can still use 'Fishbones' to fire it. Jinx jumped from excitement. ''Cool! Can't wait to test it out!'' Jinx ran out of the lab. ''Hey! Wait up!'' shouted Viktor and Singed as they followed her.

Since they were wanted by the police they had to walk through shadowy places. When they finally arrived, the college was already dark. They entered the college. Strangely, the door wasn't locked. Stanwick was expecting them. Viktor signalled them to stop. He threw a coin on the floor. Nothing happened. Viktor then walked toward the coin and the others followed him, but then the floor opened. They fell. Viktor's eyes widened in fear. His heart started to skip a few beats. His body was feeling colder and colder. He closed his eyes. Was he going to die? The wind was flying past him and he fell faster every second. Before he could think further they stopped falling in a second. They were standing a few feet away from the ground. ''What the..?'' started Singed. Viktor knew this technology too well. ''Gravity field. He also stole it. That filthy mother-'' He was cut off by Stanwick's laugh. They entered a very big room. It was all white and there was a balcony. Stanwick was standing on the balcony. ''Well, well, well, if it isn't Viktor and company.'' The trio readied their weapons. ''What do you want, Stanwick?'' hissed Viktor. ''What do I want? No, it's rather, what do _you_ want. You are in my place now. So I guess you came here for a reason?'' Viktor's anger started to boil in him. ''You know damn well why we are here!''

''Oh, yes I do! You came here to fight me, didn't you? Well, I need to see if you are worthy or not, so fight this first!'' Stanwick's hand moved to a board with buttons on it. He pushed a big red button. _'Battlecast'_ was written on the button. The door behind the trio closed and the doors on their left and right opened. Battlecast Cho'gath and battlecast Skarner came out of the doors. Then the doors closed again. Stanwick started to laugh madly. ''Fun fact, Viktor. I found those blueprints you made when you were bored in class! To my surprise, they actually worked!'' Viktor started to get really angry. ''Those battlecast creatures are the best thing I have seen before, made possible by science!''

''You fool! Do you even know what real science is?''

''Yes I do! Science is a thing we do in order to advance ourselves and get stronger!''

''No! You are wrong! Science is liberation! You are doing it all wrong!''

''Try me and my robots.'' Stanwick grabbed a microphone and started talking. ''Battlecasters, kill them.'' The battlecasters started to glow more red. _Damn it!_ Cho'gath jumped on them but then got grabbed and was thrown into a wall. They were all surprised when they saw him. Blitzcrank. ''Blitzcrank! What are you doing?'' shouted Viktor. Blitzcrank looked at Viktor. ''Aiding my father.'' Blitzcrank's hand started to glow blue. Viktor was stunned for a few seconds. ''Come on! Singed and Blitz, attack Skarner! Me and Jinx will take on Cho'gath! They all nodded and ran toward their target. Skarner and Blitz got in a fist fight and Singed started to run circles around Skarner in order to destroy its engines with his poison. Viktor shot a laser beam at Cho'gath's leg so he slowed him down. Jinx shot a rocket in Cho'gath's face, making him even more angrier. He shouted a loud shout and Jinx and Viktor were forced to back off. Cho'gath tried to stomp Jinx but was stopped by Viktor's gravity field. Jinx quickly stood up and threw a few fire chompers to snare it. Cho'gath stomped on the chomper and got snared. Viktor quickly ran toward the back of the beast and jumped on his back. Cho'gath tried to swing Viktor off, but was shot again by Jinx. ''Whatever you are doing, hurry up!'' Viktor got by Cho'gath's neck. He zapped the screw out of the plate covering his neck so he could access the engine. He knew it was there because he designed it. He looked for a red wire. _Red wire, red wire! Come on!_ Cho'gath grabbed Jinx by her feet and was opening his mouth. ''Vik! Hurry up! I am getting eaten!'' shouted Jinx in terror. _Shit! He has painted the red wire in a another colour! I only get one chance to cut a wire. If I cut the wrong one this thing will explode and everyone in the building will die!_ Viktor started to look for a wire like a madman. He didn't have much time now, just a few seconds and Jinx would be eaten! He readied his scissors. He decided to cut the blue wire. _No, blue wouldn't be the one._ Maybe the green one? _Green is the opposite of red. Would he really have painted it green?_ Viktor saw Cho'gath loosening his grip on Jinx. ''For science!'' shouted Viktor as he was going to cut the green wire, but accidentally cut the purple one. ''SHIT!'' Viktor closed his eyes. But instead of exploding Cho'gath froze in place. Nothing moved. He opened his eyes. It seemed he had cut the right wire after all. He jumped on the ground and stood under Jinx. He opened his arms. ''You can jump!''

''I am scared!''

''I will catch you!'' Jinx closed her eyes and threw herself off Cho'gath's grip and fell on Viktor's arms. ''That wasn't so hard was it?'' They then focused on Skarner. They were still in a fight. He saw Stanwick fleeing the scene. ''Jinx, go help Singed an Blitz. I will follow Stanwick. Viktor started to run but got grabbed by Jinx. ''Be careful.''

''I will.'' Viktor ran toward the door under the balcony. He used his wand to crack the lock and ran inside. The corridor was pitch black. He couldn't see much. He activated his night vision. He walked down the corridor. There was a metal door in the end of the corridor. NO ACCESS was written on it. It only made Viktor wanting to enter the room even more. The room required a 4 number digit code. Luckily, he was prepared for this. He started hacking mode. USB cabled flew off Viktor's suit. 10 of them in total, and every single one of them touched a different button. His suit started to try all possible combinations. In just a few seconds the password was cracked. The door opened. The USB cables retreated into the suit. Viktor turned his night vision off. The room was very bright if you compared it to the corridor. He entered the room. No Stanwick to be seen. There was a big screen on one side of the room. Viktor approached the screen and looked at it. The screen was green, and there were numbers all over the screen. Then his eyes widened in disbelief. ''It can't be..'' He then heard a strange sound and turned around to see a purple portal. Stanwick and another person came out of the portal. He could see Stanwick but couldn't clearly see the other one. ''Oh, but it indeed is possible!''

''You have been working together.''

''Yes. We will start a new era!''

''And how? By destroying humanity?''

''Listen, sooner or later humanity will extinct itself in a war. It's better if we do it now So we will still have some survivors that can rebuild the world. And don't forget the technology we can get from them!''

''You are mad!'' Viktor was cut off when he was blasted into a wall with purple magic. _Void Magic._ ''Was removing the barrier between Valoran and the Void really worth it?''

''It indeed took me a long time to figure it out, but I succeeded!''

''So, where there any obstacles?''

''Well, yes, there was this troubling dark yordle mage, he was and is still trying to seal the gate. Well, not that I blame him for his bravery, but he will never succeed. What was his name again?'' The other person who was floating in purple clothes looked at Viktor. ''Veigar.'' Viktor's jaw dropped. Not because he realized this person was Malzahar, but because Veigar was doing a good thing. If he really intended to help Valoran, he had to help him. Malzahar was readying a spell to kill Viktor but Stanwick stopped him. ''No. Let him suffer. Let him see his beloved humanity perish in ashes.''

''Very well.'' Then the two vanished into the portal. Viktor tried to stand up and he succeeded. Singed and Jinx then bursted into the room. ''Vik! Are you alright?'' Viktor pointed toward the monitor. ''Stanwick is working with the Void. It will only be a matter of time before Valoran will be invaded by the Void.'' Singed and Jinx both were shocked. ''It seems we have to work together with a dark mage. I always disliked magic, but it seems we have no choice.'' The two of them were left speechless as Viktor approached the screen. ''I will have to see him as soon as possible.''

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I apologise for being lazy. It has taken me a pretty long time to write this chapter so I made it a bit longer than usual. Yeah, plot twist. Stanwick is working with the void! The story was way complexer than you thought, eh? I like complicated. So I am back from vacation, so I have more time to write and I now have wi fi, unlike I did there so the production rate should be higher now. Have a Jinxed day!


	8. Chapter 8, Fall of Progress

Viktor was back at his lab. Since his last encounter with Stanwick he realized that Stanwick's terrifying plan was a lot darker and more dangerous than they had expected. He needed to contact the black mage, and if necessary more people. He used his tracker application he had made to look for Veigar. After a few minutes he had results.

 _Location: Piltover._

Piltover? Strange place for him to be. Viktor knew he didn't have the best relation with the city state, but he had no choice. He grabbed his wand and cloak. He would use his cloak so (hopefully) no one would notice him. He had told Singed to look after Jinx since he would be away for a while. He put his dark blue cloak on and travelled to Piltover via the train.

The bright light of the afternoon sun touched Viktor's eyes when Viktor arrived. He wasn't used to Piltover since they didn't have any smog here. There crowds were filled with happiness. Probably since Jinx had disappeared. ''Search for Veigar.''

 _Scanning area.. Target located. Location: Yordle academy of science and progress._

Now, that was the last place he expected him to be. He already saw a large gold colored skyscraper sticking out of the city. That must be it. Luckily, it wasn't that far but decided to run anyway before anything bad would happen. He had a really bad feeling about this. When he arrived at the entrance he saw a yordle in dark clothes standing in the shadows of the skyscraper. _That must be Veigar_. He approached Veigar. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. ''Dark mage.'' Veigar turned his head in surprise and looked at Viktor.

''Machine Herald.''

He was surprised Veigar saw through his disguise. ''What are you doing here?''

''I could ask you the same question, mage.''

''I am here to see Heimerdinger, of course. Maybe he could help me stop the Void-'' He stopped talking. He probably didn't intend to tell anyone this but Heimerdinger.

''Do not worry, I know about that already. I came here to see you.''

''Is that so? How did you know?''

''Stanwick. He is aiding the Void.'' A brief silence followed. Veigar then nodded. ''Good. I was hoping to not enter the academy alone. Follow me.'' Veigar entered the building and Viktor followed him inside. The lobby was very impressive. It was very big and there were yordles everywhere all working on something else. They were surrounded by an intense working sensation. He wondered what encouraged them to work so hard. ''By the way, why do you want to seal the portal? You are evil, right?''

''None of your business.''

''Understandable.'' Veigar clicked on the lift button and the lift door opened. They entered the lift and clicked on the highest floor: Floor 42. ''42. Fun number.''

''Why?''

''I don't remember, what was the question again?''

''The answer to life the universe and everything,'' said a light yordle voice. Heimerdinger was waiting for them outside the lift. He signaled them to follow him. They followed him inside his office. His office wasn't small, but not big either. It was pretty big for a yordle since Viktor could live in here if he wanted, and he was human. ''So, I believe you two have a good reason to come here?''

''That is correct, professor Heimerdinger.''

''Well then. Fire away.'' Viktor clicked on his watch and the watch showed a blue hologram. A large math sum was pictured. Heimerdinger walked closer so he could see the sum better. After a little while his eyes widened. ''Impossible.'' Viktor touched his watch again and the hologram disappeared. ''Numbers do not lie. This is the reason why we came here. We need to find a solution.'' Heimerdinger took a seat at his desk and signaled them to sit down. Viktor and Veigar refused. Heimerdinger scratched his chin and seemed to be lost in thoughts. ''If the barrier between the two worlds are breaking, that means that someone is aiding them. Correct?''

''That is correct. Stanwick is aiding them.''

''Hmm, very interesting indeed. Since he is an expert in robots and hextech, I presume he is providing the Void technology?''

''That is also correct.''

''We can trace their source of operation with signals they are sending to operate the robots.''

''That's brilliant!'' Viktor hated to admit it, but it seemed someone else had made a plan before him. He wasn't used to someone outsmarting him. Well at least, this time. ''The Void is entering Valoran via a portal that is called the Arclight portal. If we can seal the gate, that will prevent them from growing,'' said Veigar. Heimerdinger and Viktor nodded. ''Follow me, I have always prepared for an emergency like this.''

The trio entered a basement under the academy. It was also pretty big but not too big. There where computers everywhere, presumably to calculate things and in this case, the Void. Heimerdinger approached the biggest computer and Viktor and Veigar followed them. ''Viktor, send me the math sum.'' Viktor nodded and sent Heimerdinger the sum. Heimerdinger examined the sum on the screen and started to search the coordinates where the signal was coming from. ''How do you track the signal with a sum?'' asked Veigar, not looking off the screen. ''That is where I have this machine for.'' The coordinates were displayed on the screen. ''So where is it?'' Heimerdinger dropped his jaw. ''No…'' Heimerdinger ran toward a desk with a big red button. Under the button was written 'In case of emergencies.' Heimerdinger slammed the button and an alarm could be heard in every place in the city. He grabbed a microphone. ''Listen, dear citizens of Piltover! This is Heimerdinger speaking! I highly recommend you to pack all your things and evacuate immediately! Get to the Yordle academy of science and progress as soon as possible! We will have evacuation zeppelins ready by the time you are finished! Please hurry! And this message is to all the champions in Piltover, code 13!'' Heimerdinger turned the microphone off. ''What was that about?'' asked Veigar. The most recent activity has been calculated. It's 1 mile away from here!'' Viktor and Veigar dropped their jaws too. ''We have to take the most important stuff here to my lab! Quickly!'' Heimerdinger spoke in the microphone again but this time only the academy could hear it. ''All fellow yordles please come to the basement. We need assistance moving everything.'' Immediately yordles flowed into the basement and carried all they could. ''Are you sure we are able evacuate on time?'' asked Viktor. ''No. We will need to hold them off the academy, that's why I said code 13.''

Jayce was going to visit Piltover's finest. There was a little surprise party organized by Ezreal since Caitlyn and Vi had solved 200 cases! He stopped at the door when he saw Ezreal waiting for Jayce. ''You ready?'' asked Ezreal. Jayce gulped. He had brought flowers and so did Ez. He was about to open the door until a loud alarm could be heard. ''Listen, dear citizens of Piltover! This is Heimerdinger speaking! I highly recommend you to pack all your things and evacuate immediately! Get to the Yordle academy of science and progress as soon as possible! We will have evacuation zeppelins ready by the time you are finished! Please hurry! And this message is to all the champions in Piltover, code 13!'' Jayce's jaw dropped and his gaze met Ezreal's. ''Damn! Seems we have to do this later!'' He dropped his flowers and so did Jayce. The door of the Piltover's Police Department opened. Revealing Vi and Caitlyn. ''Oh, you guys here too? Well let's get to Ol' Heimer aid the evac!'' The four ran toward the academy. When they arrived the sound of screams and monsters could be heard. ''Alright, Caitlyn if you get to a sniping position and aid us from there, I would really appreciate it.'' Caitlyn nodded and ran toward a building. ''Ezreal, if you could support me and Vi from the second line?''

''On it.'' Ezreal's gloves started to glow. ''For Piltover!'' and Jayce and Vi charged toward the group of Voidlings. Vi launched a vault breaker and destroyed every Voidling in her way. Jayce jumped in the air and slammed with his hammer on the ground. Destroying many Voidlings. The group was getting larger and larger. ''Dammit! We need reinforcements!'' Jayce was interrupted by bombs falling into the group of Voidlings. He saw Corki flying above him and he greeted him. Jayce nodded and continued the attack.

''Are we done?'' said a tired Veigar.

''Yes we are, now we just need to evacuate as many people as possible.'' Heimerdinger ran with the last box of supplies toward the roof. When he put the last box down he wanted to run toward the stairs again until Viktor stopped him. ''What are you doing?''

''Going to help my fellow champions!''

''It's no use. We have to go NOW!'' Heimerdinger grumbled something but then nodded. It was no use to resist anymore. He looked down. He saw the champions holding the Voidlings off but they were starting to break through them. '' _Stop resisting, mortals! Bow to the Void, or be consumed by it!''_ said a strange voice. ''Malzahar,'' whispered Viktor. Suddenly a large purple explosion could be seen behind the champions. Suddenly an army of battlecast kog'maw's could be seen when the smoke was gone.

''Shit! They have robots too!'' Jayce turned around and smashed a Battlecast kog'maw away. ''We have to go, now!'' Ezreal nodded and ran into the building with Jayce following him but stopped at the entrance. ''Vi! Are you coming?'' Vi turned around to see Jayce. ''Not yet, I have to get cupcake first!'' Vi ran to the building where Caitlyn was sniping. ''See you on the roof!'' Jayce wanted to stop her but was pulled inside by Ezreal. ''It's now or never! Come on!''

Vi was fighting trough Voidlings and robots alike- It was pretty distressing to be honest. Until she was knocked against a wall by a purple explosion. Vi opened her eyes and a dark purple aura filled her vision. Fear started to fill her body. Kha'zix emerged from the aura. Kha'zix slowly came closer to Vi, who couldn't stand. ''If I eat you, will you learn how to die?'' taunted Kha'zix as he readied his claws. ''I will not die, yet!'' Vi's gauntlets charged and she rammed Kha'zix to the ground. ''You will die first!'' Kha'zix simply hissed angrily and kicked Vi off him. ''Hmm, I sense worthy prey.'' Kha'zix turned invisible and Vi looked around her in confusion. ''Come out and fight me!''

''Oh, but I am _here.''_ Kha'zix stabbed Vi in her back. The claw pierced through her back. Blood started to drop from the wound. Terrible pain filling her back. Kha'zix grinned. ''Unfortunately, I don't have time to devour you. So have a fun time suffering!'' Kha'zix grinned as he pulled his claw out of Vi's body. Vi collapsed. Kha'zix turned around but then got slammed on the ground by an angry Vi. Blood came out of Vi's mouth. ''Not yet, _insect.''_ Kha'zix growled in anger but he was held on the ground by Vi. Vi threw him into the air and slammed him in his torso. Kha'zix fell on the ground, heavily injured. ''Touché, enforcer.'' Kha'zix grinned. He shot a barrage of void spikes into Vi. More blood coming out of her mouth. He then laughed as he disappeared into thin air. Vi fell on her knees. _Seems I will die. I am sorry, cupcake._ Vi fell on the ground. Dreaded darkness coming from all her sides. Her heart started to pound slower. Her body felt tiring. Perhaps it was a good thing she could rest. It was not long, but then the darkness consumed her.

Caitlyn heard loud sounds on the floor under her and decided to take a look. _No! This must be a hallucination! Impossible!_ Caitlyn ran to Vi. Crimson red liquid all over her. She took her in her arms. ''Vi! Wake up!''

No response.

''Come on! This isn't the time to sleep around!''

No response.

Tears started to fall off Caitlyn's eyes. ''Please, I am begging you!''

Still no response. Anger and fear both filled her body and touched her spine. Her partner and best friend died. Caitlyn put Vi down and stood up, clenching her fist. She bit her lip to avoid screaming. She didn't want to let those monsters know they had hurt her. Voidlings and robots surrounded her. ''Listen, I got nothing to lose. So before you are going to attack me, know this. All of you close to me will die. Why? I had this good friend of mine giving me a hextech bomb, that would destroy anything in a 20 feet radius.'' The Voidlings didn't respond. She decided to add some more sensation. ''His name is Ziggs.'' The Voidlings didn't seem to believe here. They did seem to understand since some of them made movements that looked like a reaction. They started to approach her slowly. Caitlyn couldn't help but smile. ''See you on the other side, Vi.'' She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. Her body filled with fear. She pressed a red button on a remote. A loud explosion was caused and everything in its radius disappeared. Fear touched Jayce's spine. This wasn't possible! ''No!'' He started to cry. Ezreal was trying to get Jayce in the zeppelin but he couldn't move him an inch closer to the airship. ''Come on! I know it is sad, but we have to move on!'' said Ezreal in a sad tone. But he didn't move. Viktor came out of the airship and approached Jayce. ''We cannot stay here any longer. Hurry up Jayce. I thought you were supposed to be an exemplar of Piltover? Guiding them through difficult times? Are you a good example for the kids? No! what happened to you, _defender of tomorrow_?'' Jayce stopped crying. Viktor was right. He hated to admit it but his rival was right. He stood up and turned around to face Viktor. I.. can't live on.. without them… just-'' Viktor punched Jayce in his jaw. Jayce almost lost a teeth and shot Viktor an angry glare. ''What was that for?''

''I thought you were a worthy rival! But no, you are nothing more than a scum who thinks he is a hero! How can you call yourself a hero like this?'' Janna signaled them to enter the ship before the Voidlings would reach the roof. Ezreal nodded and entered the airship. Viktor shot Jayce an angry glare. ''Well?'' Jayce didn't respond. Viktor punched him again. And again. ''WAKE UP!'' Jayce then grabbed Viktor's arm to stop him. ''That's enough. You have awoken me. Thanks.'' Jayce looked at Viktor with an innocent look and smiled. ''We will save Valoran. Let's go!'' he ran toward the airship and Viktor followed him. He knew he wasn't accepting his friends' death, he was running from it and would face it one day. But at least it wasn't today. The airship flew into the air just in time, the Voidlings were already on the roof.

Piltover has fallen.

The zeppelin arrived at Zaun. They landed on Viktor's lab, which was a lot bigger since he knew this would happen. ''How many people have evacuated?'' Veigar scratched his chin. ''I believe between 8000 to 15 000. I am not sure.'' Heimerdinger looked down at his feet. ''Piltover had millions of citizens.'' Jayce patted on Heimerdinger's back. ''Hey, now. Don't worry, we will claim Piltover back and we can start over again.'' Heimerdinger gave a weak smile in return. ''Viktor jumped on a crate and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. ''Everyone! I know you are confused and angry for what has happened. But we must remain positive! We have to rebuild and we will claim Piltover back and stop the Void from growing, trust in us!'' The citizens started to mumble things like: 'Isn't that Viktor? That madman?' or 'Why should we trust a Zaunite.' Viktor sighed but then Jayce got on the crate too. ''Listen people, Viktor is right. We may not be in friendly terms with this man, but he is right. We have to remain positive. We promise everything will be alright once this mess is over!'' The citizens stopped whispering but they weren't cheering either. Jayce managed to raise their moral, but not that high. ''There is a big vacant building on the left! There you can eat and rest for a while! Janna and Corki, please help them getting in the building.'' They nodded and walked away with the crowd. He waited for the crowd to disappear. He then nodded to Heimerdinger and Veigar. ''Let's get to my lab.

When Viktor opened the door he saw Singed and Jinx watching the television. They were watching the fall of Piltover. When Jinx saw Viktor entering and jumped on Viktor and hugged him. ''I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that!'' Jayce frowned to see Jinx, the criminal that had destroyed so many things, to be together with the man he was forced to work together with. He sighed. It seemed he had no choice. When they were done with the one sided conversation he was joined by Singed. ''It seems you have brought company?'' Singed looked at the group. ''Yes, Singed. These are all people I believe can save Valoran with research. Of course, you will be included.'' Singed shook his head. ''I may be a chemist, but not an inventor. I will work with Mundo and create a poison that can kill large groups of Voidlings, I am more specialized in that kind of work.'' Viktor nodded. ''I will assemble a team of champions to fight off the Voidlings. He signaled his fellow scientists and mage to follow him. They entered a big room with most of the items being black and green, since this was Zaun. Heimerdinger and Jayce were clearly uncomfortable with the color, but Viktor and Veigar seemed to be enjoying the color. All the supplies were already dropped in the room. Viktor started his computer. Veigar approached Viktor and stood beside him. ''Assemble the Suicide Corps!'' The room felt silent. ''Did it sound bad? Suicide Corps does fit the description since I do expect many people to die.'' Veigar said, scratching the back of his head.

''Never mind that, Veigar. Call them as you want. Who are we going to invite?''

''I will send every champion that isn't undead and comes from the Void.''

''Fair enough.'' Jayce opened a map of Valoran on the workbench. He grabbed a purple crayon and colored Piltover purple. ''So Piltover belongs to the Void now. Who will be next?'' They looked at the map for a while. ''I think they won't pay much attention to the Freljord since there barely is something out there,'' said Veigar. They all nodded. ''So that makes Zaun presumably the next target.'' Viktor shook his head. ''I disagree. They can create portals everywhere, and since they know we are assembled here, they know it will be difficult to take Zaun. I think they will take Demacia.'' The room was filled with arguments that were intended to take the other argument down, but the discussion continued for half an hour. Viktor had enough of this. He walked toward the computer in the room. The others didn't seem to notice him going. There were many champions who volunteered to join. Viktor was relieved to see that there his invitation wasn't completely ignored. ''Guys! You should see this!'' Suddenly the fierce debating came to an end and they all approached the computer. ''Not bad at all,'' said Jayce. ''So Heimerdinger, I believe you can track the Voidlings everywhere they go?'' Heimerdinger nodded. ''My device will indeed warn the HQ if they make a move.''

''HQ?''

''Viktor's lab of course!'' Veigar nodded. ''All the champions that volunteered will be coming this way as soon as possible.'' Jayce looked around. ''Say, do you have any places for them to stay?'' Viktor nodded. ''I still have the barracks of my former acolytes.'' Jayce frowned at the word _acolytes._ ''Alright. So have you figured it out whom they will probably attack next?'' Veigar raised his hands. ''Yes, It is Ionia-''

''No it's not! Zaun will be next!'' interrupted Jayce. ''I think you have made a mistake in your theory, dear Jayce. It must be Blue flames island they are after!'' The three went into a fierce debate again. Viktor sighed. He was going to take a nap while he still could.

The next day he was awoken by loud noises from outside. Viktor stood up and got in a lab coat and decided to take a look. He entered the lab. Nobody was here yet so the room was filled with dreaded darkness. He despised darkness as he did with Stanwick. He quickly turned on the lights and the room was filled with the brink of light again. Viktor opened the door and saw many champions. No yordles though. They saw Viktor and entered the lab. He raised an eyebrow in frustration as he stood aside to let his fellow champions inside. He then pointed toward the command room. He wanted to discuss with them the next plan to see their opinions. He opened the command room and saw Heimerdinger, Jayce and Veigar. Luckily, the command room was very big. The lab equipment were on a platform, that way his acolytes, in this case champions, could see him. Viktor walked to the platform via stairs and looked at the champions who were looking at him now. Viktor cleared his throat. Nervousness filling his body. When he was a robot it was much easier, since he didn't feel any nervousness. Eyes looking at him from every corner. ''Ladies and gentlemen of the League of Legends! You have assembled here for 1 reason, to fight back the Void. We are Valoran's only hope to fight the Void!'' The champions started to nod. ''Now, we have calculated the risk.'' Viktor cleared his throat again. ''We expect at least 45% of you to die. That's why we have called this the 'Suicide Corps.' All of you who do not wish to possibly die, can leave now.'' Whispers filled the room. It slowly got louder and started to become a debate. After a few minutes dreaded silence filled the room. Nobody left. All the scientist on the platform were surprised. ''It seems everyone has cleared his mind.'' Viktor closed his eyes and opened them again. He raised his right hand and put it on his heart. ''Sacrifice your heart for Valoran!'' A loud roar filled the room and everyone did the same. A tear came out of Viktor's eye. It was a success. Thank god it was a success. Now he only had to hope the war would also be a success.

He really hoped so.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey readers. I got lazy and it took me longer to write this than expected! I know. :( I will try to write more. By the way, all of you who noticed the reference with the salute, cheers! It's the salute from Attack On Titan! But enough of that. I will try to not be lazy and write a bit more. As you may have noticed, I have improved my writing, so I am thinking to rewrite chapter one since it's really bad compared to this. I won't change the story, I will just add more emotion in the story. Well, thanks for reading! Have a Jinxed day!


	9. Chapter 9, Hopeless Resistance

The sound of happy laughter filled the tavern. Dozens of different conversations floated in the air. Many of the champions were in the biggest tavern in Zaun. Viktor was also invited and decided to come here since he wanted to take a break from researching. Not that they had anything to do, they just had to wait for the next attack. Then they could track down the source and close the Arclight Portal. But this, this couldn't be called a break! Any second now, and he would go mad by the laughter and loud noises. He opened his eyes and looked around. Not much special, the Noxian champions were having a fight with the Demacian champions, the Zaunite champions and the Piltovians were discussing who was better. He let out a deep sigh. He wanted to do something but there wasn't much to do. He saw Jinx talking with Ekko. Viktor looked better at Ekko. He had heard of his device that could send him back in time. Surprising, for his age. Viktor thought about himself when he was Ekko's age. Then he widened his eyes and looked at the pair again. They didn't have a romantic relation now, did they? Well, at least he wasn't some random thug, or was he? Viktor shook the stupid thought out of his head. This wasn't the time to think about something like that! A loud beep was heard. Viktor looked at his watch. Heimerdinger's picture was on his watch. He clicked on the green button and a hologram of Heimerdinger came out of his watch. ''Good day, professor Heimerdinger. What is it?'' He was hoping Heimerdinger would ask him to help him with something, that way he had something to do. ''Actually, it's very bad.''

''Is that so? What is it?''

''Please get over to the lab, ASAP. Please warn the champions to come over to the command room too.''

''Very well. I will be there.'' Viktor clicked on the red button and the hologram disappeared. The lab was 15 minutes away from his lab, assuming you would walk. Viktor had a floating car. He had made himself one when he had time. He never used it, but now he was human again he could use it. He got in the car and hologram screens filled his vision. He clicked on the microphone button. All digital devices in the tavern turned on and Viktor appeared on the screens. Grabbing all the attention of the champions. ''Fellow champions of the League. This is an emergency, please head to the command room immediately. I repeat, immediately!'' Viktor clicked again on the microphone button and the screens disappeared. And he drove back to his lab.

When he arrived Jayce, Heimerdinger and Veigar were already waiting for him. Viktor took off his coat and got up the platform. They all had very serious looks on their faces. Silence filled the room. Viktor decided to break the silence. ''What is going on?'' They didn't look up the screen and Heimerdinger pointed toward a sum. Viktor approached the screen and looked at the sum. His eyes widened in shock. Dread filling his mouth, making him unable to say something. ''Zaun is next isn't it?'' Veigar said looking at Viktor. Viktor looked at the ground and closed his eyes. ''We need tactics. We need Swain!''

''I am already here.'' A sound of a walking stick filled the room. They all looked at the door and saw Swain coming up the platform. ''I knew this would happen.'' He approached the four and put a map of Zaun on the table. ''Tactics you said?''

A foul smell filled the basement. Green smog filled the room. It was dark, there only was one little lamp on the roof. Singed was brewing a green liquid while Mundo was shaking a few bottles with the same liquid. When Mundo was finished he poured the liquid into a big barrel made of glass. The green liquid reached 80%. ''Mundo sees the barrel is almost filled.'' Singed looked up and nodded. ''Excellent. It's nearly time.'' Singed poured his potion into the barrel and a hissing noise was heard. The liquid started to make strange sounds and bubbles could be seen in the liquid. After a few seconds it stopped. Singed nodded. ''Good. It is finished. Now we have to see Corki and his squad of bombers.''

Silence filled the air. Only the slow ticking noise could be heard of the clock. The 5 looked at the map. Until Swain broke the silence. ''I have a plan. Zaun has 3 possible entrances. The main gate, the southern gate, and the sewers. We will have 3 squads. Squad 1 will be defending gate 1, since they will break the gate and we will need to hold them off. All the remaining champions will be in squad 1. Squad 2 will be including 3 people, including Heimerdinger. His 2 bodyguards will protect Heimerdinger as he places an 'Apex Turret'. Squad 3 will also be including 3 people. This time including Twitch, since he know the sewers better than anyone else. There is an abandoned engine room in the sewers and they will close the sewers via that room.'' Swain looked at the other four. They nodded. Then the door opened and champions filled the room. The silence was soon replaced by joyful laughter and conversations. Viktor waited for all the champions to come in the room and then started to talk. ''Champions of the league. The Void will be attacking Zaun. We do not know exactly when, but we do know it can happen any second now. We will have 3 squads. First, squad 3. They will be closing the sewers via an abandoned engine room in the sewers. Champions in squad 3 will be: Twitch, Jayce and Zilean.'' Viktor cleared his throat. ''Squad 2 will be protecting Heimerdinger from Voidlings. Heimerdinger will place a turret to defend the Southern gate. The champions protecting him will be: Luxanna and Quinn. The remaining champions will be protecting the Main gate with the Zaunite military. Dismissed.'' The champions started talking again and walked out of the room. Lux and Quinn waiting for Heimerdinger and they exited the room too. Swain and Veigar exited the command room and Jinx waited for them to exit. ''Swain, why do you come with us? You could help Viktor.''

''No, I will command the military.'' Veigar nodded and followed the crowd.

Viktor sat down and looked at the screens now filled with street camera's all over Zaun. Jinx then approached Viktor. Viktor turned his chair around so he could see Jinx. ''What is it?''

''I will stay here to protect you.''

''I didn't know our roles were reversed.'' Jinx let out a smile and leaned with her back to a wall. ''Just do your thing, dad.'' Viktor's face grimaced. He stared at Jinx. Since when did she call him dad? ''Dad?''

''You raised me, protected me, that sounds a lot like a dad to me.'' let out a smile. Then he turned around and put on his headset. _Time to work._

Quinn and Lux approached the Southern gate. Everybody was ordered to stay inside their home's basement, so nobody were in their way. ''Go survey the area, come back and warn us if there are Voidlings.'' Valor let out a SQUAWK sound and flew away. Quinn grabbed her crossbow and loaded it with bolts and leaned against a wall. Heimerdinger was out of breath when he caught up with the two. ''Maybe you two shouldn't run so fast.''

''Maybe you should work out.''

Heimerdinger shot a glare at Quinn but the sighed. He placed a box and started to do his thing with it. Valor then returned to Quinn. _'_ 'Voidlings _rapidly charging in!''_ Quinn nodded to Valor and took cover behind a low wall. ''Incoming!'' Lux too, took cover behind the wall and charged her laser. ''Hurry up, professor!'' Heimerdinger shot a glance at the two. ''I am trying my best!'' A loud sound came around the corner from the gate. Then rapidly a large group of Voidlings came into view. ''Gouge 'em, Valor!'' Valor charged into the group pushing Voidlings and robots alike away. Quinn shot out a barrage of bolts into Voidlings and killing many. But the swarm got bigger and bigger. Valor flew back to Quinn. ''Demacia!'' Lux shot out a giant beam of light into the swarm killing all of them. They let out a sigh. ''Good job, Lux.''

''You too.'' They let out a smile but their faces grimaced when a second swarm came.

 _Squad 3_

''Dammit, Twitch! How long until we arrive at your 'home'?'' Twitch frowned at Jayce when he heard a sarcastic tone in Jayce's voice when he said home. ''It isn't that far anymore.'' Jayce looked at his boots. His nice Piltovian boots were green of the sewers of Zaun. Jayce looked at Zilean. Zilean was floating in the air, so he didn't touch the water. Zilean seemed to notice Jayce staring at him and let out a chuckle. ''You want to float too, don't you young man?'' Jayce sighed and looked forward. ''Yes, yes I do. You have to teach me how.''

''I am afraid now it's not the time.''

''Can't you let the time go faster?''

''I am afraid I can't do that.''

''You are the Chronokeeper! At least you should know what will happen in the future. Do we die?''

''I am afraid I can't tell you that either.'' Jayce let out a sigh and walked faster to catch up with Twitch. He could see Twitch's home, A.K.A the engine room. He couldn't see much trough in the darkness, but he had a torch, so it wasn't that bad. They stopped at the entrance of the room. Twitch opened the door and they entered. A foul smell filled the room. Even the sewers themselves smell better! Jayce covered his nose. ''How can you resist this smell?''

''Hm? Oh, I made this perfume. Doesn't it smell perfect?'' Jayce rolled his eyes and looked around. There were a few tables. They looked really old and so did the rest of the little furniture. There were bolts and bottles all over the place. The only thing that didn't seem broken was an armchair. Twitch sat down on the armchair. He pointed at something behind Jayce. Jayce turned around and saw a table with buttons on it. Jayce nodded and looked at the buttons. ''They are here.''

''Hmm?''

''They are here in 23 seconds.''

''Who?''

''The Voidlings.'' Jayce dropped his mouth. _Shit!_ Jayce quickly looked back at the buttons and saw a red one. He already heard sounds of the Voidlings. He quickly clicked on the button and iron walls came down from the ceiling in the sewers. Jayce let out a smile. ''We only have to deal with a handful of them!'' Twitch stood up and grabbed his crossbow. They walked out of the room and prepared to shoot the monsters since the walls would take a few minutes to get down. ''Young man, I wouldn't be so happy if I were you.'' Jayce turned around and faced Zilean. His smile disappeared. There was more than 1 wall. There were dozens of them. They were not only blocking the Voidlings, but also themselves. _Shit!_ ''There must be another way out, right?'' Zilean shook his head. Jayce dropped his mouth in disbelief. ''Hey, done talking? We got Voidlings to fight!'' Jayce turned around. He nodded. ''Zilean, please slow the Voidlings down with your time magic!'' Zilean nodded and his hands started to glow. Voidlings started to come down and ran to them in rapid speed. ''Fire!'' Jayce's hammer turned into a crossbow and started shooting and so did Twitch. ''Sewer skewers for everybody!'' The Voidlings got a yellow aura and walked slower, no, everything about them was slower. Jayce looked at Zilean. He seemed to be in big concentration. Jayce turned around and started to shoot again. This was the last thing he would do, and he better made it a good one.

 _Squad 1_

The Zaunite Shock troopers were readying their guns. Swain was standing next to the commander. All the champions seemed to be ready to fight. He noticed Katarina was secretly staring at Garen who was doing push-ups. Swain shook his head. _I bet he is doing that on purpose to show off._ Swain nodded. _Indeed he is, Beatrice. Indeed he is._ A loud sound transmitted in the air. ''Squad 1. The Voidlings are incoming, they are coming with a large group. Prepare!'' Luckily Viktor had warned them, otherwise they wouldn't be ready on time. ''All units! Get into defensive formation!'' All the soldiers obeyed and the champions did so too. But not much to his surprise, the Demacians didn't move an inch. ''You think I, Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, exemplar of Demacia will follow orders of an Noxian swine?'' The Demacian champions nodded their heads. Swain could feel the other champions were also losing their moral. Swain shook his head. ''You do not have to obey me, but if you do, you will have a bigger chance of surviving. And I doubt you have even read a single book about tactics.'' Jarvan gulped. Upon hearing the sound Swain chuckled. Then a large group of Voidlings could be seen and stopped a few hundred yards away. A loud voice thrilled through the air. ''The Void's invasion is already in motion, mortals! Stop resisting! Do not challenge fate's will!'' The Voidlings started charging. _You should see those Demacians._ Swain looked at the Demacians and saw Jarvan readying his weapon. Swain rolled his eyes. ''DEMACIA!'' shouted every Demacian and charged toward the army of Voidlings. Some of the other champions charged with them and other didn't know what to do. _They are already charging, why not support them?_

 _My thoughts exactly. It was a calculated risk this would happen._ ''All Shock units, open fire! And the rest of the champions, charge!''

 _Squad 2_

Quinn was firing with all her might. But still the Voidlings were rapidly advancing. Lux was shooting more light projectiles, but it only slowed them down. ''Professor Heimerdinger! Hurry up!'' shouted Lux. ''I am trying my best, lady Luxanna. Please be patient!''

''Time isn't on our side right now!'' interrupted Quinn. She started shooting again but the crowd of Voidlings were just a few dozen yards away. ''Rise, my creation!'' Lux and Quinn turned around to see Heimerdinger standing next to a giant turret. The turret aimed at the crowd. The turret had machine guns and rocket launchers on it. It seemed it also had grenade launchers. The turret let out a sound and the machine guns started firing. The sound of guns filled the air. Soon after that rockets could be seen exploding the crowd. And grenade fell into the crowd to slow them down. ''How long will this thing hold them off?''

''With my current calculation, it says 23,56 hours!'' Lux nodded. 1 day then. ''Come on, let's get to squad 1!''

 _Squad 3_

The iron walls were half their way down. Just a few more minutes and they would be safe, well, if could call it that way. The crowds of Voidlings was slowly getting bigger and were pushing their way to them. Jayce looked at his pockets. He could use _that._ Jayce searched through his pockets and got two small spheres out of his pocket. He threw them in the air and they made a bit distance between each other. A thin blue line appeared between the spheres. ''Accelerate!'' Jayce shot a shock blast through the acceleration gate. The orb got bigger and was going faster. It exploded in the group of Voidlings, and destroying them all. ''We can go, since the gate is almost closed and there are no Voidlings anymore,'' said Twitch while he put his crossbow on his back. Zilean shook his head. ''Look there.'' The two looked back at where the swarm was supposed to be. Only bodies and purple 'blood'

''What do you want us to look at?'' Twitch snorted and walked toward the pile of bodies. ''No, do not do that!'' shouted Zilean. Twitch turned around and let out a smile. ''You think I can't defend my-''A loud sound and smoke filled the room. The grey smoke disappeared slowly and revealing a giant battlecast Cho'gath. A loud robotic voice echoed through the sewers. ''Initiating battle sequence: Annihilation.'' Twitch shot a glare at Cho'gath. ''Nobody interrupts me!'' Twitch grabbed his crossbow and aimed at it. ''Twitch, no! Come back!'' shouted Jayce. Twitch however, didn't move and only stared at Cho'gath. It didn't respond. ''Hey! Look at me when I'm talking! Didn't you learn manners? Not that I have any.. But who cares!'' Twitch fired a barrage of bolts at the robot. The bolts, however just reflected from the armor. ''No..'' Cho'gath moved his head closer to Twitch and opened his mouth. And closed it. Blood spattered around the area. Each drop filled with fear. Each drop increasing Jayce's rage. ''Repurposing consumed materials.'' Echoed the voice. Jayce tightened his grip on the hammer/crossbow. ''Calm down, Jayce.''

''How can you be so calm!'' Jayce's hammer started charging. It went brighter and brighter. ''Hello? Do you read me? Viktor here. What's happening over there? Twitch just disappeared from the radar!''

''Jayce here…. Twitch just got eaten.''

''What?'' Jayce, however, didn't respond. The giant robot walked closer. The wall nearing the floor, was stopped by his arm and pushed back up again, like it was nothing. ''Oh, no. No, don't. Just, don't you dare!'' Viktor shouted. Jayce looked at Zilean. Zilean nodded. ''Thanks, Zilean. I am sorry.'' Zilean shook his head. ''Don't worry, I have-'' A giant explosion filled the sewers. Taking everything with it including the battlecast Cho'gath.

 _HQ_

Dreaded silence filled the room. Viktor dropped his headset on the table and slumped over. ''That fool.'' Tears filled his eyes. He wasn't sad. No, not because of that fool..! He started to sob. Silent sobbing. He may be a rival, but deep inside, he couldn't help but admit they were friends. He stopped when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jinx with a weak smile. ''It's fine! He did something good. Right?'' Viktor looked her in the eyes. ''I am sorry you have to see me like this.'' Viktor rubbed his eyes and sat straight again. Jinx put both her hands on Viktor's shoulders and looked over Viktor's head. ''Let's blow something up!''

 _Squad 1_

Swain looked at the battlefield. Most champions were charging, and the others were supporting the shock units. It was going well. _Too well, like they are planning something. Don't you think?_

 _Indeed. It's too obvious._

''All units! Get to defensive positions, now!'' The shock units obeyed almost in a flash. The Demacians however, didn't listen, as expected. ''Shut up, swine! We are winning!'' The people near him cheered. Swain shot a glare at Jarvan, who was smiling. _Ignore him, Jericho._

 _I know, Beatrice._ ''Very well. Don't come crying to me when something bad happens. Brainless fool!'' Jarvan shot a glare back but continued fighting. The other champions seemed to be troubled which side to choose. The Ionians, of course, didn't listen either. _Your left._ Swain raised an eyebrow and turned left. _Oh dear._ ''All shock units facing the south! Get in square formation!'' (Square formation was a tactic used by infantry to prevent being exposed in the flank.) The Demacians and the Ionians weren't listening, but the other champions were getting into defensive positions as well. Loud stomping was heard, making everyone stop in their tracks. It was getting closer, and was coming from the south. A large legion of battlecast Urgots were coming closer. The Voidborns retreated, seemingly letting the battlecast units finish their work. _Why are they retreating? The Battlecast units won't be able to break through our defenses._

 _Only one possibility. A trap._ The Urgots started firing at the Shock units, but were rapidly losing. ''Grand general, may I have your attention?'' Swain turned around to see Darius standing next to him. ''Darius? Shouldn't you be in the field?''

''My sincere apologies. But this is too obvious. Even I can figure out something is wrong here.''

''Indeed. I am thinking the same, but no back-up has arrived so far.''

''Maybe they are buying time?'' Swain raised an eyebrow. It was so obvious, that he didn't even think of it. Maybe it was too obvious?

''If what you assume is correct, what do you think they are waiting for?''

''I am not sure, grand gen-'' A loud cheering was heard as Swain turned around to look. It seems the enemies retreated. _But why? Their numbers aren't that low._ Swain looked at Darius and he nodded. ''Prepare.'' Swain was about to call the units but was interrupted by the ground that was shaking. ''What the?'' In front of the units the floor revealed a small crack, slowly getting bigger. A purple light getting out of it. The units ran back, but it was too late. A loud cracking sound filled the air and the crack opened. A big worm like monster came out. ''No.. Impossible.''

''I am afraid eyes do not lie, Darius.''

''But they said it went missing.''

''Exactly. Missing. Not dead.'' The monster let out a terrifying scream that filled the whole sky with fear. _Baron Nashor… Why, didn't see that coming._

 _I must admit, even I didn't see it coming, Beatrice._

 _How are we going to kill it? You must have a plan, right? You always do._

 _I am afraid, I don't have a slightest idea._

 _HQ_

Viktor looked at the monitors with shocked eyes. ''Baron. He's back.'' Jinx wasn't as shocked as Viktor. She released her grip on Viktor and walked back a few steps. ''C-can we kill it?'' Jinx didn't have many things she feared, but that terrifying purple beast would do anything to fulfill its wishes. In this case, probably his hunger. As they were shocked, purple smoke appeared behind them. ''You and your 'science'. You cannot resist any longer!'' echoed the voice. The voice continued echoing in his body. They turned around to see Malzahar. ''Why, you!'' Viktor stood up and aimed his wand at Malzahar. ''I think not.'' Malzahar raised his right hand and aiming at Viktor. Suddenly he got a headache. Not just a normal one. It was breaking his head. He put his hands on his temples and fell on his knees. Malefic visions filling his head. Memories about the incident with Jinx and Vi. Blitzcrank getting stolen from him. He bit his lips in order to not scream. Pain filling his body. He fell on the ground. Jinx rushed to help Viktor but got blasted away by Malzahar into the monitors. Destroying some of them. Jinx got out 'Zap' and shot at Malzahar. Malzahar clapped his hands and a purple portal appeared before him, absorbing the shot of 'Zap'. Malzahar clapped his hands again and the portal vanished. ''Witness your demise!'' His eyes sparkled purple and getting brighter every second. A thin laser beam came out of both of his eyes, into Jinx. Jinx screamed. Pain filling her eyes, like bullets piercing through her eyes. Malzahar let out a sly grin. ''Die!'' Screaming filled the room. Viktor looked at Jinx. Anger and fear both filling him. He tried to stand, but his bodie would not obey. He raised a hand. ''Please… Jinx.. don't die.. not again…'' Pain filling his brain, and ultimately, losing consciousness. Jinx, was the same case. However, hers was more painful, and was losing mortality. She could feel her soul being sucked away from her body.

''No.. not yet…''

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry, about the long time you have been waiting. I am sorry, I got sucked into LoL. I just bought Zac and he is so fun to play! Sorry, I know it isn't a good excuse. But school also started and that is also taking time. I do know I won't stop until this story is finished, so don't worry! I also wanted to thank everyone for their continued support. It means a lot to me, really. Thank you for waiting. Have a Jinxed day!**


	10. Chapter 10, New Point Of View

**Author's Notes:**

 **Before you start, yes it took me very, very long to finish this chapter. I personally find this a rather hard chapter to write, since I really had to dig into the champion's lore and persona, and also add some aspect of my own to it. Well, not only was I a bit busy with school, I was also lazy which caused this delay in the first place. My apologies. Well anyway, here we go, chapter 10!**

Viktor opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness. He stood up and looked around. The ground he was standing on looked like it was made of dirt. But he couldn't see more because of the dark smoke around him. ''..Hello? Anyone here?'' He started to walk forward. He then heard heavy footsteps approaching him from the smoke. An iron leg coming out. Then a whole person. It stopped a few yards away from Viktor. ''Who are you?'' asked Viktor. The other person simply shook his head. When Viktor could see who the person was he was shocked. '' _Don't you remember me, Me_?'' It was himself. His machine self. ''What are you doing here?''

'' _You know you are hallucinating, right?''_

''Is that so?''

'' _You really lost some intellect when you turned into a human again.''_

''Can I exit this world?''

'' _No.''_

''Why?''

'' _You will get yourself killed.''_ Silence followed. Viktor thought for a counterargument against his former-self. But in every way, his former-self was better. Suddenly, Machine Viktor decided to break the silence. _''There is, however, one way.''_

''And what may that be?''

'' _Let me take over.''_ Viktor raised an eyebrow. What does he mean with that? ''What do you mean?''

'' _I am your split personality, Viktor. I am simply a can filled with rage, sadness, isolation and control.''_

''How can you possibly take over?'''

'' _I have always been watching you. When I saw you got that headache from Malzahar, I decided to step in.''_ Viktor shook his head and turned around. ''No. You are my former self. There is a reason that I abandoned you. I will not allow this to happen.'' Machine Viktor walked closer to Viktor and grabbed his shoulder. He turned Viktor around and smacked him across his jaw, causing Viktor to fall.

'' _I am the dominant one, here. You are nothing more than an irrational fleshing. I can take over your mind whenever I want. I didn't. Because I, also have a good side.''_ Silence followed. Viktor stood up and looked machine Viktor in the eye. ''So, even when you are in a human body, you still have the machine form's strength?''

He nodded. ''But we have nothing in common.'' Machine Viktor turned around with his back facing Viktor. _''Let me be clear. I hate you. I hate you very much. You are a coward. But we have 1 thing in common. Even if I am made of negative emotions, I still have this thing in common with you. I love Jinx. Even in this form, she is still a daughter to me. It is… an undeniable fact.''_ He turned around to face Viktor again. _''Let's go save her.''_

Viktor opened his eyes. His head felt dizzy. What was that just now? A dream? _No. It wasn't a dream._ Me?

 _Please, give me another name, I am getting tired of being called me._

'' _Okay, how about Siphon?''_

 _Better._ Screaming could be heard. Viktor quickly stood up and saw Malzahar with a big grin on his face. He could also see Jinx in great pain. He also felt pain. _Are you going to stand there all day?_

'' _Well, no I am going to punch him in the face!''_

 _No you won't. Let me take over'_

'' _What? No I was not-''_ Viktor's pupils suddenly became red. Viktor approached Malzahar. Malzahar probably didn't expect him to wake up. ''Ahem.'' Malzahar grin disappeared. ''Hmm? Oh, I did not expect you to awake so early. Well, no matter!'' Malzahar's right hand glowed purple. He shot a purple projectile toward Viktor. Exploding on impact. Smoke filling the room. 2 Red lights could suddenly been seen through the smoke. ''I think not.'' Viktor ran out of the smoke and punched Malzahar on his cheek, causing him to fall of the platform. He let out a scream of pain. Malzahar then floated back up in the air and was on the same height as Viktor. ''How dare you to interrupt me! Listen to the call of the Void!'' This time both Malzahar's hands glowed purple and a two purple orbs appeared next to Viktor. Transmitting a sound wave that hit Viktor. Ominous laughter filled the room. ''Even the toughest of humans can't resist that!'' Malzahar continued laughing for a while but stopped when he was smacked in the wall and fell on the ground. Viktor approached him. ''I am not a human.'' Viktor grabbed Malzahar by his neck and slammed him in the wall. ''You may annoy me. Scold me. Hurt me. But if you lay a single finger on her, I will have no mercy.'' Viktor threw Malzahar on the ground. ''I-impossible!'' screamed Malzahar in fear. He clapped his hands and a purple portal appeared. A small purple Voidling jumped out. It ran toward Viktor and jumped on him. Viktor raised his hands and smacked the Voidling in the ground. Killing it. Viktor approached Malzahar. ''W-w-what…are…you?''

''You maybe the prophet. But I am the herald.'' Viktor smashed Malzahar's skull, sending him flying in the air, and falling on the ground coughing out blood. A black aura came out of Viktor. Making his body become warmer and warmer. ''Die!'' echoed his voice. Right then, a purple orb appeared behind him, and disappeared again. Showing another Voidling. Kha'zix. He ran toward Viktor and stabbing him in the back. Viktor bit his lips in pain. He then turned around and kicked Kha'zix. He however, avoided the kick and ran to Malzahar. A purple orb surrounding them, and disappearing once again, with them both. Viktor let out deep breaths. He closed his eyes, and the aura disappeared. When he opened them again, his eyes were normal again. ''What?'' Viktor looked around. Tracing blood on the floor and holes in the wall. He then remembered. ''Jinx!'' Viktor ran up the stairs and approached Jinx. Taking her in his arms, he checked her pulse. It was still normal. ''Thank goodness.'' He took Jinx with him and dropped her on his bed. He let out a sigh. His

The Shock units were rapidly being eaten by Baron Nashor, and the ones who were 'lucky' enough to survive that, died of Baron's acid. Only the champions remained. Swain looked around and saw all champions hesitating what to do. He decided to break the silence. ''All champions! You are the only ones left! We don't have time to make a plan! So here's the easiest one. Charge!'' All champions roared. Veigar created an Event Horizon, trapping Baron temporary. The sound of cannons could be heard, and a barrage of cannon balls came out of the air, bashing into Baron. Baron let out a raging shout. He shot a large acid puke toward the champions. ''Stand behind me!'' shouted Braum as he made a shield and stood in front of the champions. His shield absorbing the puke. But also melting Braum. Tryndamere ran toward him. ''Braum!'' Braum looked at Tryndamere and let out a smile, before melting away and turning into nothing but a pool of blood. Tryndamere couldn't help but feel anger and déjà vu. Rage filling him. He tightened his grip on his blade. He closed his eyes and looked down. Suddenly, he could feel a soft touch on his right shoulder. The rage faded away. Tryndamere opened his eyes and saw Ashe. She had a weak smile on her face. It was a fake one, he knew it. But for now, it was the best he could get. ''What do you think you are doing? How are you going to avenge your friend in this state?'' Tryndamere and Ashe looked up, seeing an angry Sejuani. ''If you want to avenge him, charge with me!'' Tryndamere's and Ashe's gaze met. They nodded. ''Charge!'' Sejuani ran toward the baron. Ashe shot a giant enchanted crystal arrow toward the Baron. The battle continued. The arrow exploded on impact with Baron, freezing him. Sejuani charged straight into the Baron. Baron let out a deafening screech, causing Sejuani to back off. The ice melted. Baron could move freely again. The ground started to shake, and purple tentacles came out of the ground, moving around in the air and grabbing Sejuani and lifting her in the air. ''Let her go!'' screamed Ashe as she approached Baron, and shooting arrows without aiming. Another tentacle grabbed Ashe and also lifted her in the air. Baron opened his mouth. Revealing an endless pit into the beast's body. Her body feeling weak, and she was unable to move anymore. Her sensation of hope being swapped with nothing but dread and despair.

The once busy streets, were now deserted. The streets of Zaun that were once brimming with activity, were now as silent as a graveyard. No one was on the streets. Everyone had evacuated. Heavy footsteps were the only thing that could be heard. Two figures could be seen in the never ending smog. ''Let us make haste, Corki is expecting us!'' said Singed as he started to run. Mundo followed him, not needing to run to keep up with Singed. Mundo and Singed both had giant bottles on their backs, filled with green liquid. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. An ear shattering roar was echoing through the streets. ''An earthquake?'' shouted Singed as he grabbed a lamppost in order to keep his balance. ''Whatever you do, don't fall! If the poison leaks, we are screwed!'' shouted Singed while buildings started to break. ''Mundo understands. But Mundo does not think this is a normal earthquake.'' Said Mundo as he grabbed Singed and ran through the streets. They rapidly ran through the shattering streets. ''Since when were you this fast?'' screamed Singed while buildings fell. Mundo, did not answer. He was too busy with avoiding the falling buildings. After a few moments, which seemed to last like ages, the earthquake stopped. Leaving ruined buildings in the city. Debris scattered around the roads, cracks in the walls, and some buildings completely destroyed. Mundo dropped Singed. Singed didn't seem to dizzy, but wasn't that fit either. He looked around. Broken buildings, ruined lampposts, destroyed roads, everything was broken. Just what was happening?

''We have to get to Corki, now!''

Then, a roar of engines filled the air. Singed looked above him. Dozens of warplanes filled the sky. One of them landing in front of Singed. Corki got out. It was his usual plane he used. ''There you are! I have been looking all over you!''

''What is happening outside?''

A brief silence followed.

Corki hesitated before opening his mouth saying: ''Baron Nashor. He's back.''

''Then we have no time to lose.'' Mundo and Singed both dropped the giant bottles on the ground and the other pilots of 'The Screaming Yipsnakes' started to land. The all loaded the bottles in their planes.

''You sure this 'll work?''

''As sure as I can be.'' Corki nodded and signaled his subordinates to move the chemical bombs to the battlefield. He looked back at Singed and Mundo before he also entered his own copter and rising into the dark, cloudy sky, and disappearing from vision. Singed looked around for a while, and then turned to Mundo, who was still staring into the horizon, like he was waiting for Corki to return. Singed looked at the cloudy sky of Zaun. The clouds started bursting open and a rain started to pour out, landing softly on Singed's hard skin. Reminding him to have faith. To have hope.

Ashe closed her eyes as she prepared for her demise. There wasn't anything she could do. As she was dropped into the mouth, she felt the wind flowing softly around her. Just as she fell, a yellow, metallic arm reached out for her, grabbing her and stealing her away from the Baron. The giant hand embracing Ashe with gentle care. She could only feel the cold radiating from the hand touching her body. In a few seconds she reached the ground again, and could stand on her own feet again. The wet grass embracing her feet once again. She looked up seeing Blitzcrank's emotionless staring her.

''Thanks, Blitz.''

''No problem at all,'' said Blitzcrank back with a metallic voice. A loud shout dragged her back into reality. Tryndamere charged toward Baron. Volibear stood within his path and had his cold stare locked onto the quickly approaching Tryndamere. As Tryndamere came close, Volibear flung him into the air, reaching Sejuani. He cut through the tentacle with his blade like a knife slashing into butter. Sejuani fell down, but was grabbed soon after by Blitzcrank. Tryndamere was slammed away by a tentacle soon after, and got grabbed by another tentacle. Tryndamere filled himself with rage and slashed while spinning around cutting the tentacle and freeing himself. But the glory was short lived, because Baron's beak closed in and closed it around Tryndamere, and swallowing him. For a brief moment a smile flashed on Baron's face.

''Now is our chance! Marksmen, hit the Baron's eyes while he is distracted! Fighters and Tanks, be prepared to engage!'' shouted Swain as he pointed his cane toward the Baron's eyes himself.

 _Still haven't lost the habit to do that, haven't you?_

'' _I would like to see it as a mighty pose of an even mightier tactician, Beatrice.''_

 _Whatever you say, Jericho._

Multiple gunshots around the area were heard, and bullets flew toward Baron's eyes, piercing through them as butter. Green goo started pouring out of his eyes, but didn't seem to inflict serious pain onto him. The warriors started engaging onto the beast, but were interrupted by a ear deafening shout. The mid area of Baron's body pierced open as Tryndamere came flying out. Even more goo came out. The sudden return of Tryndamere filled the rest their hearts with courage, as Jarvan led the charge onto Baron. He threw a flag onto the Baron's head and started screaming.

''You are ours now, Beast!'' The other Demacians cheered in agreement and all surrounded the Baron. Before they could engage, a sound from the air could be heard. Copters flew over them toward the Baron.

''Corki here, would y'all be so kind to make place?'' echoed Corki's voice through the megaphone he carried in his hands. The champions started retreating as the bottles all fell on Baron. Green smoke started to fill the air, and Baron let out a scream in agony. The ground started to shake and Baron's scream didn't stop. As the smoke started to fade, so did the scream, and after the smoke cleared, only a skeleton with little flesh remained. The skeleton looked even bigger than the Baron, and stared blankly into the horizon. Some soldiers fell to the ground, others started to cry, and others started to cheer.

It was over.

The Baron was dead.

Swain looked around him to see that nearly every champion started to cheer. And for the first time, he saw Demacians and Noxians laughing and cheering at the same time. And for a brief moment, a slight smile appeared on behind the imaginary mask Swain had been wearing for a long time now. He had never felt so happy about a victory before.

And he earned it.

 **4 hours later.**

The champions assembled at the Command room. Many comrades have fallen, and right now, Braum, Twitch, Zilean and Jayce had fallen today. There was a slight murmur about 'Being lucky' or 'The gods favored us this time but not next time'. The crowd was disorganized and only a few seemed to be glad they won this battle. They lost 4 fellow champions, and this was only the beginning.

''Seemed like the Suicide Corps lived to its name after all,'' said Veigar as he disappeared in the shadows.

''Did we really just lose Jayce? Just like that?'' asked Heimerdinger chaotically and with an odd mix of compassion and pragmatics.

The crowd started to burst into rage.

''Can we still win this?''

''We got no chance of winning like this!''

''We were lucky to have won this! But we won't be lucky anytime again soon!''

Viktor was starting to get all dizzy again because of the fighting.

 _Let me take over. I always have been more of a pragmatic leader._

'' _They need a warm leader to encourage them. Your words will do nothing!''_

… _.Perhaps you are correct. But I am willing to take the risk._

'' _..Fine.''_

His pupils became red once again. Looking at the once-great champions of Valoran, he could only see a crowd of cows enjoying their first time outside the barn. Chaos, confusion were the main aspects of the crowd. He tapped his mic, after confirming that it worked, he waited a little longer to see if the crowd would notice him. After realizing it had no effect and only a few champions stopped in their tracks to listen to him. His patience ran out.

''Silence!'' His metallic voice echoed through the crowd and it wasn't long before the crowd went silent.

''I am perfectly aware of the confusion and your questionable morale. It is only natural that this happens. However, this only happens because you fleshlings only know to be negative!'' He slammed his hands on his desk, making a loud thumping noise as he continued. All eyes were locked on him now, few in surprise, a few in confusion and a few in agreement.

''View it from a different view, and you will quickly notice the great victory we have achieved! Our first victory, and we only lost a handful of fellow comrades. They are nothing but a stepping stone that will make us stronger! Can't you see it? The emotions are holding you back! Forget now, the shame of defeat! For our victory shall be so sweet! Replace your pretty emotions with anger! Or keep it and get buried in guilt! All of you little fleshbags stuck with your old hags! You should watch as they-''

He was interrupted as the door to the HQ opened, letting in a bright light, blinding Viktor for a second. After he regained his vision, his eyes widened in slight surprise. Murmur replaced the silence once again.

''I didn't know you were back, Mecha Viktor.''

Siphon raised his eyebrow as Jayce said out the word 'Mecha'.

''I prefer if you would call me Siphon, sounds a bit better. Anyway, I am relieved to see you alive.''

''First, you don't sound relieved at all and second, what happened to you?''

''…Emotions are for the weak Jayce. Remember that. And as for what happened to me? I am perfectly fine. This is my superior form.''

''You mean your alter ego?''

''Call it what you wish. It only matters now that _I_ am in charge now!''

''Switch back.''

''I do not take orders from fleshbags.''

''Switch. Back. Dammit!'' shouted Jayce at Siphon as he approached him. Jayce stopped as he stood in front of his arch nemesis once again. Their eyes locked onto each other. After a few seconds of silence Jayce reached for his hammer that was resting on his back, and slammed Siphon into the wall. Dust started to spread on impact. Heimerdinger tried to stop Jayce, but got pushed away as Jayce started to close in on Siphon.

''This is why emotions are a weakness, Jayce.'' He stood up and charged toward Jayce at inhuman speed and smacked him into Jayce's face and sending him flying off the stairs. Jayce moaned as he stood up and faced Siphon as he waited for him to ascend the stairs.

'' _That's enough, Siphon.''_

 _Not nearly enough._

'' _Stop.''_

His eyes turned normal again and Viktor was once again in his human form. Jayce seemed to notice the difference immediately and ascended the stairs without a concern of being thrown off and approached him without looking him in the eye. He stopped when he stood next to him.

''Stockholm syndrome?'' whispered Jayce into Viktor's ear.

''I didn't know myself until a little while ago.''

''Tell your buddy to watch his tongue around people, before people start considering you a madman again.''

Viktor scoffed and waited for Jayce to reach the mic and to start talking.

''As you can see, I am alive. The reason is not important. I want to apologize for this 'Siphon', a new associate it seems. Well, all we need to know for now is that we won, and we will strike again! With our powers combined we shall cleanse Valoran once more! Don't let our comrades their death be in vain!''

The crowd started cheering. All but Viktor, who merely scoffed and disappeared into the shadows. He had more pressing matters to attend to. He looked back to see the concerned looks of his associates locked on him. He merely smiled and looked Jayce in the face. His eyes turned red again.

'This isn't over' whispered Siphon as he now disappeared, leaving Jayce eager for round two. This was going to get interesting.


End file.
